Unexpected Death Eaters
by AdGe
Summary: Draco Malofy would be the one who'd you expect to become a Death Eater, but Hermione Granger? NO WAY!
1. A Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I own nothing! But I am one of the many people who wished they owned Draco ^_^

***************

Draco Malfoy had just sat down to dinner with his mother when a searing pain shot up his left arm. He tried not to wince at the pain as he rolled up his left sleeve, to see the once black Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth, burning red into the flesh of his forearm. He looked over at his mother apologetically, who replied with a forgiving nod.

"I shouldn't be long," he said as got up and kissed her on the forehead. Draco made his way over to the drawing room, and upon entering he shut and locked the doors behind him. He pointed his wand at his clothes and muttered a spell, which turned his casual clothes into jet-black robes; then he pointed the wand at himself again and Apparated.

 Draco appeared in the dusty dark foyer of the Riddle House. Tucking his wand into his robes, he made his way down to the end of a hallway to what appeared to be a dead end, but he walked right through the wall and entered a grand hallway with high arched ceilings, that was lined with many doors. He kept walking until he reached the opposite end of the hallway, where great oak doors stood; he pushed them open and entered the room behind them. Draco was met by the sight of other people dressed in black cloaks similar his; in a room that was the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Once he had entered the room he noticed that there were two people who had their hoods drawn up; which he found to be quite odd, because at these kinds of meetings, no one wore their hood up; unless they were hiding something. One of the hooded figures in question stepped in front of him, blocking his way. The man pulled back his hood to reveal an amused Lucius Malfoy.

"About time you got here, Draco," he drawled.

"I was in the middle of dinner with mother. Of course you would have been too, if you ever came home from time to time," Draco said with resentment dripping from his tongue.

"Now, now, Draco, you know very well that I can't go anywhere. What, with the Ministry looking for me and all." 

Draco knew that his father was being sought after by the ministry, but to him, that still was no excuse for his father's absence. If he could still go out, into public, nonetheless, and do the Dark Lord's bidding, then he can sure as hell come by the Malfoy Manor for dinner, at the least.

"Whatever Father, now do you know why our Lord has called us here tonight?" he said dismissing the subject quickly.

"Well, yes, actually I do. Surprisingly enough it seems that Mi…" Lucius was interrupted by the sound of blazing green flames, which had appeared in the center of the room. They died down as fast as they had appeared, and in their place stood Lord Voldemort himself. Draco, Lucius, and all of the other Death Eaters in the room, got down on one knee and bowed to their Lord in unison.

"Welcome my loyal Death Eaters," Lord Voldemort said in his harsh tone. At the sound of his voice, everyone left their bowing positions to stand in front of their Lord. "As we all know, the second war is rapidly approaching and that the only thing standing in our way to victory is, Harry Potter. On many countless occasions _you have found ways to destroy this problem, but on each attempt, _you_ have failed miserably." He paused and looked around through the red slits he had for eyes. He made sure he had made eye contact with each and every one of them before continuing. "_Your_ failures have taught me two lessons: one, never underestimate a silly little boy and; two, if you want something done, find out how to do it yourself." Once again Voldemort paused to look at the people that seemed to hang onto his every word. "Now, I have not called you all here to lecture you on __your failures, but to bring you the answer to __our problem. I have found something, or should I say __someone, that will help bring down Potter with ease." Voldemort started to beckon someone forward with a wave of his scaly green hand. The hooded figure that Draco had noticed earlier walked into the center of the circle to stand beside Voldemort. "This person will be the one to destroy Harry Potter once and for all. Now you are all wondering why this person? What's so special about them? How do they plan to do Potter in? Well, let me answer all of your unasked questions for you." Voldemort grabbed the hood of the person next to him and pulled it down. Under the hood was a girl with brown hair that flowed down her back in soft curls and cinnamon eyes. Draco gasped as he realized who was standing only a few feet before him and only mere inches away from the Dark Lord. It was none other than Hermione Granger._

***************

Hey, thanks for reading! This is my first fic! Please R/R! (Just updated the chappie to make it better :-D)


	2. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I own nothing! But I am one of the many people who wished they owned Draco ^_^

***************

The room was in shocked silence as Hermione glared at the people standing around her and the Dark Lord. Her eyes seemed to hold a challenge for anyone to object to her presence. Her eyes eventually met with Draco's confused ones, in which she sent him a small smirk before turning her gaze back to Voldemort, who had begun to speak again.

"I see some of you recognize Miss Granger here." He chuckled as he lightly patted her on the back. "For those of you who don't, she is Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter." He smiled to himself when he saw that everyone had puzzlement written all over their faces. "Granger has decided to join us for reasons that I will not explain at the moment, but let me assure you that she has proven her loyalty. Miss Granger had brought to my attention that there was a traitor in our midst, Severus Snape; who has been passing information to Dumbledore and his Order. With this in mind, I want Severus to be punished for his betrayal. Bring him to me dead or alive and you will be rewarded greatly," Voldemort spoke as went to stand in front of Hermione, who kept her brown eyes locked on his red ones. He grabbed her left arm and pulled up the sleeve, revealing the milky skin of her forearm. "Now enough of my babbling, let the initiation ceremony begin!" He took out his wand and pressed it to her arm. "_Ater Signum!" he hissed._

Hermione winced in pain as she fell to her knees; biting her lower lip as to not scream out in agony. Draco closed his eyes, remembering how much it killed him when the mark was printed onto his skin five years ago; back when he was just becoming a man and straight out of Hogwarts. When he opened his eyes he saw that Hermione was kneeling on the floor and had blood trickling down from her bottom lip. She was holding her left arm with her other hand and looking down onto the black tattoo that was now embedded into her milky white skin. After a moment, she stood back up, rolled down the sleeve of her robe and unsuccessfully wiped the blood from her chin.

"That will be all for tonight, you are all dismissed," Voldemort said right before he disappeared into another burst of green flames. As soon as he was gone the silence in the room broke out into a blur of chattering voices.

Draco walked over to Hermione, who turned around to face his approaching figure, as if she was expecting him. "What the hell do you think you're doing Granger?" he demanded, shooting daggers into her eyes.

Hermione looked up at Draco with amused eyes. "Why Draco, it is nice to see you too," she said, acting as if she didn't hear his question.

"_Granger, please tell me why a mudblood, like yourself, would want to join a man who would wants to kill the likes of you?"_

"Did you not hear? I'm not a mudblood after all. It figures out that my mother was actually a Squib, from the Enrose family." Hermione smiled when she saw the confusion behind Draco's eyes fade away. Of course he would know the Enrose family; their bloodline is almost as old as the Malfoy's.

"So you're a Half-blood?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! My parents didn't tell me until the day after we graduated from Hogwarts. At first, I was furious with them for keeping it from me for so long, but then I realized I shouldn't be mad at my mother.  It was probably my dad who made her keep it from me; after all, it is such a Muggle thing to do. _Bastard," she whispered the last word more to herself than to him._

"That still doesn't explain why you are about to give your best friend over to the Dark Lord."

She shot Draco a glare that could have killed him. "Draco, I do not have to justify myself to you; especially when it is none of your damn business." She then turned around and headed for the great oak doors to leave.

"Draco," a voice came from behind him. He turned around to see his father standing before him. "You do not need to be interrogating her; if the Dark Lord trusts her, you should too."

"Yes Father, but you should feel that something isn't right here too. You know as well as I do that she was incredibly close to Potter and something that close can't just be thrown away to shit so easily," Draco said, examining his father's cold gray eyes. Draco tried to find signs that would show any doubts he held as well, but he found nothing.

"Like I said before, Draco, if the Dark Lord trusts her, then you shall too. You should know that he wouldn't let just anyone into his circle without a test of loyalty. Not to mention he has mastered both Legilimency and Occlumency; so no one would be able to lie to him and no one would be able to make him think they're not lying. You shouldn't doubt the Dark Lord's decisions, Draco, it can get you into a world of trouble, that not even I could get you out of." With that said, Lucius nodded to his son and turned on his heal to walk away.

Draco walked out of the room, back into the great hall, through the wall, into the old, musty foyer and Apparated back to the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. He sat down in a large, black, leather chair by the fire; he rested his elbows on his knees and massaged his temples as he stared into the dancing flames, replaying the events that happened just minutes before. It seemed all too surreal; Hermione Granger, who he used to think of as a Mudblood, best friend of Weasley and Potter, becoming a Death Eater. The thing she once hated, once had fought against while still attending Hogwarts. There had to be something he was missing though, something that would tell him why she really was there. The first thing he thought of was a spy, but for who? He would have known if it were for the Order of the Phoenix; surely he would have been informed.

Draco quickly walked over to the fireplace and picked up a small bucket from the mantel. The bucket that he had grabbed was full of floo powder; he snatched a handful and placed the bucket back on the mantel. He threw the powder into the hearth; the flames roared and turned bright green. Before stepping into the fireplace, Draco yelled, "Dumbledore's Office!" He quickly felt himself fall into a spinning motion; he watched as fireplaces flew past him. The spinning stopped as fast as it had begun and he felt himself hit the floor of his former Headmaster's office. Draco stepped out of the fireplace and muttered a spell to cleanse him of the soot that made his robes blacker, if possible. He looked up to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk, staring at him over his half moon spectacles.

"Why young Mr. Malfoy," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "how nice to see you again. Please sit!" He waved his hand towards the high backed chair, across from his desk. Draco sat down and looked up to examine his former Headmaster's face; even though he was of great age and his face showed all the signs of aging, his eyes still held an innocent youth to them, but at the same time, years of wisdom. "Lemon drop?" he asked as he held out an open container.

"No, thank you Professor."

"Suit yourself," Dumbledore said before popping a few into his mouth and discarding the container into his robe pocket. "Now, is there something you wished to speak to me about?" he asked after studying the young man before him.

"Yes, Professor, well if you must know, Voldemort called another meeting tonight." Draco looked down at his hands, which seemed to be more interesting at the moment. Keeping his eyes downcast he continued. "He wanted us all to be there so we could see…" He didn't know it would be so hard to tell the man before him that one of his most prized pupils had become a Death Eater.

"So you could see what Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up to see the headmaster leaning forward in his chair, with his hands locked together and resting on the desk before him. Draco took a deep, slow breath before continuing. "To see Hermione Granger get her Dark Mark." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded and was filled with something Draco couldn't place.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Draco staring at his hands and Dumbledore staring at Draco. "Am I correct to assume that she is the one who told Voldemort that Severus was spying on him for the Order?" Dumbledore asked, finally breaking the silence. Draco just nodded at the older man in response.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, for sharing this valuable information with me. Even though no one but Severus, yourself, and me, know about your involvement in the Order; I must ask you to use caution. Miss Granger knows the Order inside and out no doubt, but she could soon figure you out."

"Yes, Professor," Draco said while getting up and heading back to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder in the fireplace and watched as the flames roared and turned bright green. "Malfoy Manor, Drawing Room!" he yelled and stepped into the flames.

Draco stepped out into the drawing room, cleaned off the soot, and sat down on the couch with a deep sigh. He reached over to the side table and poured himself a glass of Dragon Fire Whisky; he swallowed it down in one big gulp. He flinched at the taste and how the liquid burned down his throat and all the way down to the pit of his stomach. He reached over to pour another glass when a voice spoke from the corner of the room.

"Now, Draco, you should know Malfoys do not drink like camels." Draco looked up to see his father sitting at a desk, a smile dancing on his lips. Next to him was Hermione, also smiling and out of her Death Eater robes; in a tight fitting black dress.

"Why Father, what do I owe the pleasure?" Draco asked while setting his drink down on the table.

"Well it seems that Miss Granger has put herself in a bit of a predicament. You see, she has joined the Dark Lord, who is her friend's sworn enemy. She can't just stay at any old place now that she has joined the Dark side." Lucius looked at Hermione and smiled again. "I want you to let her stay in one of the guestrooms."

"Just because you want me to, doesn't mean that I have to; you don't exactly live here anymore to bark orders at me," he said, glaring at them both.

Lucius' smile faded and his face twisted into a fit of rage. "Draco, you will do as I say or there will be repercussions," he hissed.

Knowing of Lucius' power, Draco just glared at the older man and nodded. "Will you be staying as well, Father?" he spat out.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to Draco." Lucius stood up from his chair and looked at Hermione. "If he mistreats you in anyway, feel free to use Crucio; I find that always puts him in his place." He shot one last smile at her before Disapparating.

Draco and Hermione sat in silence, glaring at each other for a few minutes. Draco took another shot of Dragon Fire Whiskey, got up and opened the drawing room door. "Minnie!" he yelled down the empty hallway.

There was a soft pop as a small house elf wearing a towel, which looked like a toga, appeared at Draco's heels. She looked up at him with her large, dark, blue eyes and asked, "Yes Master? Can Minnie help you with something?"

"Minnie, Miss Granger here will be staying with us for a while. I want you to go make up the guest bedroom in the West Wing for her."

"Yes Master, right away!" Minnie said as she bowed. There was another soft pop and she was gone.

Draco turned around to see Hermione standing right behind him. "Thank you for letting me stay here Draco," she said smirking at him, showing that she knew very well that he didn't have a choice.

"Follow me," Draco said through clenched teeth. Draco led Hermione to her room in silence. Her room was already ready for her when they arrived. "Here is your room, if you need anything just call for Minnie or go to my room, which is three doors down the hallway, you'll know which one it is when you see it." Without another word, he turned and headed to his room, knowing he would not get a blink of sleep that night.

**************

Thank you to those who have reviewed! And for those who didn't…DOOOO!!! (Just updated the chappie to make it better :-D)


	3. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I own nothing! But I am one of the many people who wished they owned Draco ^_^

***************

Draco was shocked to find Lucius, Hermione, and his mother talking animatedly in the dinning room the next morning. 

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Lucius drawled as he noticed Draco's arrival. Draco tried hard not to roll his eyes at his father's comment as he strolled over to the table. 

Draco took a seat next to his mother and muttered, "Good morning everyone," under his breath. They all sat in silence for a moment while they ate their breakfast. 

"So Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he poured himself some more orange juice. 

"Draco, just last night you were telling me I needed to come home more often and now that I'm here you ask me why." 

Before Draco could open his mouth to retort Narcissa cut in, "Now, now, let's not start a fight in front of our guest," she shot a smile at Hermione who was sitting across from Draco. 

Once again there was a short silence in the room as everybody ate. Draco chanced a look at Hermione and noticed that she was still in the black dress he saw her in last night. 

As if reading his thoughts Lucius spoke, "Draco, I want you to take Hermione into Diagon Alley and buy her some new robes." 

"Doesn't she have money of her own if she needs new robes?" Draco drawled. _Was Lucius really asking him to buy robes for a mud…for someone he hated for the past ten years?_ He thought to himself. 

"Yes she does, but I figured this way you two can bond. After all she will be living and working with you; she isn't your enemy anymore." Draco couldn't believe the words coming out of the older man's mouth. Lucius wanted him to _bond_ with her? "Don't look so shocked Draco; it doesn't look good on a Malfoy." 

Draco just nodded at the older man and tried to concentrate on his breakfast. This was going to be a long day.

***************

"Oh come on Ron, you can't chicken out now!" Harry shouted through the wooden door that was between him and the red haired boy. 

"Harry," Ron said while opening the door. "I thought I could go through with this but I can't! It seemed a lot easier in my head, but now that it's actually happening, it's so much more complicated!" Ron leaned against the doorframe and stared blankly at the floor. 

"Look I understand how you feel, this whole Voldemort and I thing seems a lot easier in my head too, but when I come face to face with him, I come crashing down to reality and realize it's not as easy as it seems." Even though Harry had an idea about what was going through his best friend's head, he still couldn't find the comforting words that he needed. 

"But this is a totally different situation!" Ron shouted, his voice rising to hysterics. 

"Ron you don't need to shout!" Harry exclaimed while cupping his hand over the other boy's mouth. Ron muttered a sorry under the hand with a nod and Harry removed it. 

"Come on I know just the thing that will help calm your nerves." Harry said while walking towards the stairs at the edge of the hallway. 

With a heavy sigh, Ron stepped away for the doorframe and followed Harry down stairs. 

***************

Draco and Hermione had apparated into Diagon Alley and headed straight for Robes R' Us, a store that Narcissa highly recommended. When they walked into the store a little bell rang and a short witch, in emerald robes appeared in front of them. 

"Can I help you my dears?" she asked with a smile full of perfectly pearly white, and straight teeth. 

"No thank you, we're just looking," Hermione said with a smile. 

"Alright, I'll be in the back room, just give a shout if you need anything," she said before she disapparated. 

Draco leaned against the check out counter as Hermione combed through the store. He watched as she gently ran her hands across the fabrics of the robes, stopping every now and then to pull one out for a closer look. He noticed how she bit her lower lip as she examined then robe, let her fingers glide around the fabric and picked up the price tag. Each time she did this, he noticed how her eyes would widen and she would quickly return the robe to its original place. 

"Draco, these robes are way too expensive, I can't possibly have you buy me things with such a high price," she whispered in his ear after looking around. 

"You didn't expect me to bring you to some shit-hole to shop did you Granger?" he drawled. 

"No, but I didn't expect anything like this. We can go somewhere else if you'd like." 

"Granger, my mother told you to shop here, so the price obviously isn't a concern, not that it ever is for a Malfoy. Now will you get a move on, I don't want to be here all day." He averted his eyes away from her brown ones and examined his nails, hoping that she'd get a clue that this conversation was over. 

"Fine but there is just one more thing." 

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, "What now?" 

"Stop calling me Granger, its Hermione, _Draco_." She spun on her heel and proceeded to look through the robes. 

Thirty minutes later Draco and Hermione walked out of Robes R' Us and slowly made their way down the rest of Diagon Alley. 

"How about we stop and get some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, my treat!" Hermione said, breaking their silence. 

"I'm not going to have a mudblo…" Draco stopped mid-sentence remembering that Hermione wasn't a mudblood after all. 

Hermione smirked, "Awe, poor Draco doesn't have anymore insults to throw at me now that I'm not a muggle-born." 

"Muggle-born or not, it doesn't change the fact that you're still a nosey little know-it-all," he snapped. 

"Nosey, yes," she smirked once again, "but I don't think that being called a know-it-all is such a bad thing because that just shows that you do know that I know more than you after all. So in a way, it is more like a compliment." 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever Granger." 

"_Hermione_," she corrected him. Draco ignored her last comment and followed her into Florean Fortescue's. If he had a choice he would had left her back in the robe shop, but he knew how much trouble he would be in if he returned without her. 

Hermione had ordered a chocolate sundae, while Draco had ordered nothing. They sat in silence while they waited for her food. 

"So _Hermione_," he said her name slowly to make sure that she would hear it, "you never did tell me the reason for your sudden change of mind." 

"But I do remember telling you it was none of your bloody business," she snapped. 

"Is it because you had found out that you weren't a mudblood after all, so you decided it was alright to hate them?" he asked in a low tone to make sure that no one around them heard him. 

Hermione's body stiffened and her face filled with a scared expression and under her breath he heard her sigh, "Harry". 

"Potter? Don't tell me this is all about a little dispute with Wonder Boy." 

"No Harry is here! And he is with Ron!" she shrieked trying to hide behind her menu. 

Draco turned around to see the two boys sitting at a table at the far side of the restaurant. He smirked as he turned back in his seat to see Hermione still trying to conceal herself with her menu. 

"Now why would Hermione Granger be hiding from Potty and the Weasel?" he asked. He was enjoying watching Granger squirm in her seat. 

"One, they think I'm in Paris with my family. Two, if they saw me here with you _Malfoy_ they would flip!" 

"Back to using surnames now are we? I see how it is; we just can't be friends when you're with the rest of the trio," Draco said with a fake pout playing on his lips. 

"Shut up Malfoy! We need to leave now! This could ruin _everything!_" 

"But I want to go say hi to my old school mates." Draco sneered at Hermione who was now hiding under the hood of her cloak. 

"Come on, we're going back to the Malfoy Manor." She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into a standing position. Draco was surprised at the strength her fragile looking body had. 

He pulled his arm out of her grasped, "Don't ever touch me like that again Granger!" he said, his eyes flashing. Hermione paid no attention to this comment and headed for the door. 

As they hurried towards the entrance of the restaurant, where Harry and Ron's table happened to be next to, Draco stopped in his footsteps and turned to face the two Gryffindors. 

"Well if it isn't the Weasel and Wonder Boy themselves! What's it been three years since I've seen you?" he smirked at the noticeable anger that was rising in the Weasley's face. 

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry hissed. 

"Now Potter, is that the way you treat all of you old school mates?" Draco asked innocently. 

Harry just glared at the blonde boy, while Ron clenched his fists under the table trying to keep his rage under control. 

"Say where is the rest of the Dream Team? Let me guess, you've both finally had your way with her and kicked her to the curb?" This was just like the old days, watching Potter just glare daggers at him and the Weasel try to stop himself from pouncing on him. 

"That's it Malfoy," Ron said rising from his chair and letting his hand find his wand, "you're gonna pay for that!" 

"No Ron don't," Harry, said grabbing the other boy's arm, "he isn't worth it." 

Draco just sneered at the two boys before turning on his heel and dragging the silent hooded figure along with him.

***************

When Draco and Hermione arrived back on at the Malfoy Manor; Hermione turned on him. 

"What the hell were you thinking Malfoy? You could have ruined everything!" she shouted in his face. 

"I was just having a bit of fun and why do you keep saying I could ruin everything? What in the bloody hell do you keep going on about?" 

"You could ruin any chances I'd have at giving Harry over to Voldemort. If he saw me with you today, he would know something was wrong. Or if he didn't come to that conclusion he could have been angry with me and we would be in one big row!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air as she spoke. 

Draco just stared at the brown haired girl in front of him in astonishment. She was actually planning to turn Potter over to Voldemort.

***************

Thank you to my lovely reviewers! And to my BETA Alex! Please R/R!


	4. Flirting

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I own nothing! But I am one of the many people who wished they owned Draco ^_^

***************

Harry and Ron stared at the retreating back of Draco Malfoy and the mysterious person that followed closely behind him.

"You'd think he would have grown out of the taunting faze by now," Harry said, turning his gaze back to the seething Ron next to him.

"That ferret faced prat! How dare he talk about Hermione that way!" Ron had had a crush on Hermione for as long as Harry could remember. Even now after their Hogwarts years, he still lusted after her. They had dated briefly in their sixth year, but Hermione had given him the "let's just be friends" breakup routine. Ron acted like he felt the same way on the outside, but it was obvious that he didn't when he looked at her. "You should have let me blast his arrogant ass through the wall."

"Ron, you know he just does that to get a rise out of you. You encourage him more when you decide to threaten him. You've got to let it go, it can't be that hard to ignore him; you've been putting up with him since you were eleven."

Ron knew that Harry was right, but it still didn't change the fact that he wanted to bash Malfoy's head in. "Yea, I know," he sighed. "Who do you think that person with him was? It's a bit strange that they had their hood up in the middle of the day, in an ice cream parlor nonetheless."

"I personally don't care because anyone that associates with Malfoy is no concern of mine." Harry picked at the strawberry sundae in front of him while he thought of a way to change the subject. He had brought Ron here to calm his nerves, but Malfoy had to turn up and make them worse. _Typical_, he thought. "Have you talked to Hermione lately?"

"No, which is really odd because she usually replies to owls right when she receives them. Do you think anything has gone wrong?" he asked. He stared at the other boy with bright blue eyes, which started cloud over with concern.

"I highly doubt it; Hermione is good at keeping herself out of trouble." Harry reassured him. "If anything she probably got caught up in one of her experiments and just hasn't noticed that so much time has slipped by, you know how she gets."

"Yea you're probably right," Ron sighed.

Harry wouldn't admit to Ron, but he was worried as well. It wasn't normal for Hermione not to write to them for more than a couple of days. The only reason why he didn't worry as much as Ron was because of the fact that he knew that Hermione was capable of taking care of herself; at least, that's what he hoped.

***************

Hermione was still furious with Draco for his little scene at Florean Fortescue's with Harry and Ron. She was lucky that they were too preoccupied arguing with him to even notice that he was being accompanied by someone. If he spoiled her plans in any way, she would kill him if it was the last thing she did. Hermione Granger never failed at anything, and didn't plan to start now. She would have to work fast, with no little mishaps like the one today. _Maybe I should leave Malfoy Manor so that Draco doesn't get in the way_, she thought, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come. Living at Malfoy Manor gave her many advantages: one, she couldn't be found as long as she was on the property; two, if she Apparated from or to the drawing room, not even the Ministry could trace the location and; three, anything that she needed, she would be able to get.

She smiled to herself; this was starting to seem easier than she thought.

***************

"How did the shopping go today, Hermione? Did you find everything alright?" Narcissa asked over dinner that night.

"I think it was quiet a successful day; I found five new robes. Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for buying them for me, you are too kind." Draco watched as the two women conversed over dinner. He could tell that Granger was fully sucking up to his mother, just like she did back at Hogwarts with their teachers.

"Please call us Lucius and Narcissa." This was the first thing that Lucius had said all night. Draco found it bizarre that his father was back at the manor for dinner; he usually came home once a week, if not less, and now here he was for the second time that day.

"Alright, _Lucius," Granger let the name roll out of her mouth as if she was speaking in foreign tongue._

At the sound of his name from her mouth, Lucius let a smile escape his lips and turned his head so he could see the young brunette sitting next to him. Draco watched as a mischievous glint crept its way into the older man's eyes as he leaned over and whispered something into Granger's ear, which caused her to blush. Was his father _flirting_ with her? Then he heard Granger start to giggle and saw her lean more into him; she was flirting right back! Draco's eyes immediately shot to the blonde woman next to him to see if she had saw the interaction between her husband and house guest, but she was concentrating on cutting up the food on her plate.

Draco stood up from the table and pushed his chair in. "Granger, when you're done eating I would like to have a word with you." Hermione tore her attention away from Lucius to give Draco a slight nod to show she heard him; then turned back to the older man next to her.

Right after Draco had stepped out of the shower, he heard a faint knock come from his bedroom door. "Come in," he yelled from the bathroom. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He watched as Granger blushed after noticing he was standing before her in nothing but a towel; he smirked to himself for being able to have this effect on her.

"Y-You wanted to speak to me?" she choked out with reddening cheeks.

"Yes, Granger, I was just wondering why in the bloody hell you were flirting with my father at dinner tonight?" he asked as he lazily sat on the edge of his bed, locking his eyes on hers.

She looked offended at the question and she automatically switched to defensive mode. "I was not flirting with Lucius!" She sounded like a child in denial, he could imagine her stomping her foot as she spoke.

"Really? Could have fooled me; he had you giggling like a silly little school girl." He couldn't help but notice how cute she got when she was angry; the way her eyes lit up like a fire and how her brow slightly furrowed as she glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Draco, the man is old enough to be my father." she snapped.

"Age doesn't really matter these days Granger, but next time you feel like whoring around the manor, please be so kind as to not do it in front of me or my mother." Draco was now off his bed and walking towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. He got so close that she could smell the aroma of his soap still lingering on his skin from his shower. As if he weren't close enough, he leaned in closer, filling the small gap between them. Hermione looked up into his stormy eyes as his tall figure towered over her small one. She could see the tiny water droplets at the end of the hair framing his face, dangling in attempt to fall off. Hermione held her breath, not knowing what to do, she felt like a deer caught in the head lights and was pretty sure that she looked that way. When he opened his mouth to speak, she could feel his hot breath hit her face.

"Good night Granger," he said as he opened the door behind her and gently pushed her out of his room. Draco flashed her one of his trademark smirks as he shut the door in her face. 

_What the hell happened to me in there? How could I let him have effect me like that?_ Hermione asked herself as she slowly made her way to her bedroom. She wasn't going to deny that Draco was gorgeous, he had been since Hogwarts, but she never thought he would have that kind of effect on her. Hermione knew that Draco was right, she had been flirting with Lucius a bit at dinner, but she would never admit that to him. She didn't really mean to, it just sort of happened when he spoke into her ear; he used words that could only make a woman blush. Between Draco and Lucius, Hermione realized she would have a lot of distractions from her initial goal, but she was just going to have to deal; there was no backing out now for this Gryffindor.

Draco smirked as he shut the door in Granger's face because he just figured out a way to find out what the little lioness plans were. He had noticed how she had crumpled beneath him as he leaned over her to open the door. All he had to do was turn on a little of the Malfoy charm, which he possessed a great deal of, and she would be his. As he slipped into bed, he smiled to himself. _This is going to be fun._

***************

Hermione slowly came into consciences when she started to feel the warm rays of the sun, which were drifting through the window, hit her face. Still keeping her eyes closed, she stretched out her arms only to find that one of them hit something hard. Her eyes flew open, and the first thing she saw was a pair of grey eyes, framed by silver hair, looking down at her. She let out a small shriek of surprise.

"Good morning to you too Granger," Draco said, smirking down at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked as she abruptly sat up.

"Well, after you left my room last night…" he began, but Hermione cut him off.

"I didn't leave your room, Draco, you pushed me out."

"I didn't push you; I gave you a gentle shove," he said with an innocent tone.

"Pushing and shoving is the same thing; both of them being incredibly rude!"

Draco saw the irritation building up in her cinnamon eyes; she was starting to get angry with him. He wasn't about to provoke it or his whole reason for being there would be pointless. "Think what you want Granger, I'm not about to argue about this with you." He got up from her bed and turned around to look at her. "The reason I came here is to tell you that I began to think about last night, and I came to the conclusion that I was being absurd as to thinking that you and my father were flirting. Not to mention I haven't been the best host since your arrival. To make up for it I decided I'd take you out to dinner, wherever you want to go."

Hermione stared at the blonde boy as she made her decision on whether or not to take him up on his offer. She realized that this was his way of saying "I'm sorry", and that he wasn't the type of person to just come out and say it with words.

"Yea, sure," she said. She knew that if she pressed for a spoken apology, she would never get it, so she took what she could get.

"Alright, be ready at 7:30." With a swish of his robes, which strongly reminded her of Professor Snape, he turned as was out the door.

***************

Severus Snape gaped at the older wizard across from him in disbelief. Hermione Granger, goody-goody Gryffindor, in allegiance with Voldemort and ratting him out. "Albus, are you sure that you heard him correctly?"

Dumbledore gave the professor a solemn smile. "Yes Severus, I am afraid that what I heard from Mr. Malfoy is true." As if on cue, the flames in Dumbledore's fireplace roared and out stepped Draco Malfoy.

"Started the meeting with out me I see," he observed as he headed towards the two older wizards. He took a seat next to his former potion's master, across from the headmaster.

"I was just filling Severus in on the information you presented to me the other night."

"Mr. Malfoy are you absolutely sure that it was Miss Granger you saw receive the Dark Mark?" Snape still couldn't believe that the Gryffindor bookworm had joined Voldemort and his minions.

"Professor, I know what I saw," Draco said. "Not to mention that Lucius is having her stay at the manor," he added.

"When did this happen, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as he slightly leaned forward in his chair.

"After I left here and arrived at the manor, Lucius and Granger were waiting for me in the drawing room." Draco watched as the Headmaster absorbed this new information.

"Albus, clearly something isn't right here; none of it adds up." Draco almost could see the wheel's turning in Snape's head; running a million different reasons as to why Granger would willingly join the Dark side.

"I agree, Severus, that something is off about this whole ordeal," Dumbledore said, clearly still deep in thought. He glanced at Draco before he began. "But at least she is somewhere where we can keep an eye on her."

"Headmaster, have you told Potter yet?" Draco asked.

"Unfortunately I haven't yet, but I plan to today after the Order's meeting." He paused to look at the two wizards across from him before beginning. "Lets set this matter aside for now and focus on the one I called you both here for today. Draco, as you know, you should never cross paths with Voldemort, for it can bring you death. From now on Severus, you must be either on Hogwarts grounds or at Grimmauld Place. You are an asset to the Order and we cannot afford to loose you, so we must not take any chances." Dumbledore switched his gaze over to the younger wizard of the two. "As for you, Mr. Malfoy, I will need you to pay close attention to any leads they might have on the whereabouts of Severus. There is no doubt in my mind that many witches and wizards will be out looking for him so they can gain whatever price that was put on his head."

Draco listened intently as the headmaster gave his instructions. Granger becoming a Death Eater had more repercussions than he thought it would.

***************

Thank you to all that have reviewed! I really appreciate that encouragement :-D….I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon.


	5. Don't Cry Over Spilt Wine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, but I wished I owned Draco. ^_^

~*~*~

Promptly at 7:30, Hermione heard a knock on her door. "Coming," she shouted as she walked over to answer it. She opened to door to find Draco Malfoy leaning on the doorframe, dressed in black robes, as always.

"Ready?" he drawled as he got off of the doorframe.

Hermione stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. "Yea, as ready as I'll ever be."

They walked down the hallway towards the drawing room. "Now, where would you like to go?" Draco asked once they had reached the drawing room doors.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

Draco sighed. She had had all day to think about this. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm up for anything at the moment. You know more places than I probably do, why don't you pick where we go?"

Draco pinched the bridge his nose in thought as thousands of names ran through his head. "How about the Moon Light Lounge?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That would be nice, but I couldn't have you taking me to such an expensive place."

"Granger, you know that price doesn't matter. Now, lets go, I'm hungry." He took out his wand to Apparate and looked over at Granger to see her staring at him, with no wand in hand. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming, but if you call me Granger one more time, I will hex you till next week." As she spoke, she shook her finger at him, like a mother would when scolding their child.

Draco was going to retort, but thought better of it. He wasn't about to ruin his chances of getting the information he needed. "Fine, _Hermione_," he slowly let her name roll off of his tongue.

She finally took out her wand, and they both Dissapparated.

~*~*~

At the Order of the Phoenix meeting, Dumbledore decided that it was a good time to tell everyone, not just Harry, about Hermione. He stood in front of the other members and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I have come across some terrible and disturbing news. It seems that Miss Hermione Granger has joined Voldemort." He was met with a series of gasps and "you're kidding" from around the room. "As unbelievable as it may seem, my sources are unfortunately correct."

"What or who is this source? How can you know that it is reliable?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid, Remus, that that information is classified."

"Where is Snape? If anyone could give us more details on this, it would have to be him." Arthur asked after noticing that Snape was not present.

"Severus is down in his quarters at the moment. It seems that Miss Granger has informed Voldemort of where his loyalties truly lie."

"Are you sure that it was _our Hermione that this source was talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It doesn't sound at all like her."_

"Yes, Molly, we are sure of it. I know how surreal this must seem to you all, but it is true. What Miss Granger's intentions are, I do not know, but surely it is nothing for the greater good." For the first time since breaking the news to everyone, Dumbledore looked over to raven-haired boy; who happened to be staring at the ground. Taking his gaze off the younger wizard, he turned it to the other occupants of the room. "Now, I don't want anyone to bring harm to Miss Granger, or let her know that we have heard what she has done. I have a feeling that she doesn't know we are aware of her recent activities. If you happen to come across her, act normal, as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Now, if everyone would please excuse me, I would like to talk to Harry alone." Without another word, the other occupants slowly filed out of the door. Harry's eyes were still downcast, staring at the blue carpet of the Headmaster's office.

"Harry," at the sound of his name, he looked up at Dumbledore's face. "I know this information must be very difficult to digest at the moment, but you must not let it get in the way of fighting Voldemort."

"Yes, Professor, I understand."

Dumbledore examined his former pupil's expression. His eyes held a lost and confused look, but there was something else to it, something that he seemed to be holding back. Was it guilt he saw behind those emerald eyes? What could he possibly feel guilty about? Surely it wasn't his fault that Hermione had turned on them.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Harry?"

In a raspy voice, he chocked out, "N-no, Professor."

"Very well then, you are dismissed. Remember, Harry, that if you ever need any help, my door is always opened."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry gave his former Headmaster a slight nod and quickly headed towards the door. He had to tell Ron.

~*~*~

Lucius Malfoy entered a room, where the only light was emitting from the flames of the fire burning in the hearth. Next to the grate stood a dark figure who was staring into the fire before him.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" Lucius asked as he bowed down to his master.

"Yes, Lucius, I was just wondering how our newest addition was getting along? There hasn't been any mishaps has there?"

"No, my Lord, everything is going along smoothly."

"That's good to hear." Voldemort examined the blonde man in front of him with his piercing, red eyes. There was something on his mind that he wanted to say, but wasn't. Whatever this something was, Voldemort was going to find out. "Is there something you want to discuss with me, Lucius?" he asked in a snake-like hiss.

"N-no, my Lord," Lucius choked out.

"Lucius, Lucius," he clicked his tongue as he walked towards his servant. "I thought you knew better than to lie to me." Voldemort flashed him a crooked smile before he hissed, "_Crucio_."

For a few short seconds, pain shot up all through Lucius' body. His figure hunched over, his hands grasping his knees, as he bit his lower lip so that he would not cry out in agony. "I'm sorry, my Lord!" he screamed out, giving into the pain. The torture ended as fast as it had begun.

"Now, I will ask you one more time and if you lie again, I will leave Cruciatus on you for even longer. Is there something you want to discuss with me, Lucius?" Voldemort slowly walked circles around the other wizard while he awaited his answer.

After Lucius had got his breathing down to a normal rate, he found his voice to answer. "My Lord, I was only wondering why you wished Miss Granger to stay at Malfoy Manor." He found his strength to stand up straight again. "Not that it is any trouble," he added hastily.

"You had me waste a Cruicatus on you so that I could hear such a stupid question? Honestly, Lucius, you're starting to act more like that sniveling, good-for-nothing Wormtail everyday." He paused as he came to stand in front of the other man and looked at him with his evil eyes. "Now as for your answer, I want Miss Granger to be watched closely and knowing your son, he will do exactly that. Even though she has proven her loyalty to me twice, I still don't believe that she is truly on our side. Yes, I could be wrong, but I don't want to take any chances." Voldemort paused and studied Lucius for a while. "Now, leave."

Not wanting to experience another Cruciatus, Lucius hurried out of the door. He could have hit himself for putting down his guard just for that second. Over the years, he had learned to slightly block Voldemort's ability to venture into his mind. This way, if there were any doubts he had, or any stupid questions just like earlier, he wouldn't be able to read them. Lucius stopped in his tracks, he didn't remember putting his guard down. Could this be a sign that the Dark Lord was growing stronger? If so, that meant that Harry Potter didn't stand a chance this time around. He continued down the hallway with a victorious smirk on his lips and the thought of the dark side conquering all after the war to come.

~*~*~

"More wine please," Hermione asked the waiter as he passed.

"Are you sure you need anymore wine? You've drank four glasses already!" Draco exclaimed. He had already had six glasses himself and was starting to feel a bit tipsy, but nothing he couldn't shake off. Their night had been going on very smoothly, they hadn't had any little fits since they'd left the manor.

"I'll be fine, but for some reason I'm incredibly thirsty." She took a sip of her newly poured glass of wine. "Besides, I would be more worried about you; you've had plenty more than I have."

Draco chuckled at this. "No need to worry about me. My alcohol tolerance is very high; wine is like nothing." He took another bite of his salad, followed by gulp of wine. "I think it's the salad that is making us so thirsty."

"That is an actual a possibility. In Chinese food they add some kind of ingredient that makes you feel like you are fuller than you really are. Maybe they put something in their salad that makes you feel thirsty so you'll drink more and then they can sell more!"

"I think you've had enough wine," Draco said as he made a move to take away her glass, "you're rambling on about nonsense."

Hermione swiped at the advancing hand to protect her glass. "No I haven't and no I'm not! I read it somewhere!"

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow as a smirk crossed his face. "And my I ask where you read this ridiculous information?"

Hermione sat in thought for moment as she tried to recall the source. "I can't recollect where, but it does sound far fetched doesn't it? I could have read it in some rubbish that Ron and Harry consider a 'good read'."

Draco's ears perked up at the mention of Potter and Weasley. "How are Scare Head and the Weasel doing these days?"

Hermione's eyes darkened and she glared at him. "Wouldn't you know? You just saw them the other day. Remember?"

_Oh how could I forget? This wine might be affecting me more than I thought._ Draco could almost hit himself for his little slip up. "I remember," he lied, "I was just curious as to what they are up to these days. I really didn't get much of a response from them the other day."

Hermione's eyes slowly filled with mirth as a drunken smile appeared on her face. "You consider Ron's ears turning red and him threatening you not much of response? Well, maybe if you compare it back to our Hogwarts days it isn't much of a response. After all, back then he would have jumped you on the spot!" She laughed to herself as she remembered all the fights that Draco and Ron had broken into.

"I'm glad you find that amusing."

"Well it wasn't at the time of course! But now if you look back, it actually is pretty funny. You boys were always at it, and I'm not talking about just you and Ron, but also Harry!"

Draco would admit that maybe from another perspective it would seem entertaining, but he would never admit that after a while it got quiet tiring. "You three were extremely close at Hogwarts."

"Yes, exactly; _at Hogwarts we were extremely close." Hermione stated matter-of-factly._

"Hermione, why won't you just tell me what happened?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she snapped at him.

"Let's see; why do I want to know so badly?" he repeated as he thought of a good excuse. "If you remember Hogwarts correctly, I tried everything to split the 'Trio' up. Now that is, I want to know why; especially since it wasn't my doing."

Hermione did nothing but stare at him for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke. "I guess that's a good enough excuse." She sighed. "You know all the rows we would have back at Hogwarts; the ones that started over something totally stupid." Draco nodded as a response to her question. "Well, it all started with one of those between just Harry and I, but this one was different. Instead of saying our bit and then storming off, we just kept yelling at each other. Suddenly all sorts of things were flying out of our mouths; things that people would normally regret the moment they said them. Unfortunately it didn't turn out that way and just made things worse. After many, many hurtful words from Harry, I left. Ron tried to mend things between the two of us of course, but it didn't help; Harry had just cut me too deep this time."

"What did he say to make you so angry?" Draco finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing that I want to repeat," she retorted. "Looks like we need some more wine!" she said in lighter note.

"Yea, more wine," he agreed solemnly as he swirled his wine around in his glass. "Why back at the ice cream parlor did you tell me it wasn't because of dispute between you and Potter?"

"In all honesty, I wasn't planning on telling you a single thing about what happened between us. Plus, like I said before it is none of your bloody business." Hermione then gulped down the remaining drops of her sixth glass of wine.

Obviously this was as much information that he was going to get on the matter for the time being, so he wasn't going to push it. "Is that one of your new robes?" he asked to change the subject.

Hermione looked down at her clothes forgetting the drink in her hand and spilling the red wine in her lap. "Shit!" she murmured to herself as she started to feverishly blot the offending stain with her napkin.

"Hermione, you're a witch. Just do a simple stain remover charm and it will be fine."

"How could I forget?!" She took out her wand and tried to say the incantation, but the alcohol was starting to take affect and she was slurring the words together. After many unsuccessful attempts, she angrily sighed in defeat. She then looked up at Draco with pleading eyes. "Draco, could you?" she asked. With out a word Draco took out his wand and pointed it towards her lap and whispered the spell. "Thanks," she said with a drunken smile on her face.

"No problem; but really, I think you've had enough wine for the night." This time when Draco went to take her glass, she didn't swipe away his hand. "Not to mention we've only had our salad, you need to save room for the actual meal you know."

"True, true," she agreed. Then she leant over with a mischievous grin playing on her lips. "Draco," she whispered, "I think I'm drunk." Then leaned back in her chair and went into a fit of giggles.

Draco just smiled back at her and then let out a sigh. Just what he needed, a drunken Hermione on his hands…

~*~*~

Ron stared at Harry with his mouth hanging open in an "o" of surprise and shock. "Where did Dumbledore hear this from?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say; he just referred to him or her as 'my source'." This actually had made Harry a bit mad at him. If this source was reliable and working for him, why did it have to be such a big secret?

"Harry, this isn't good news at all. What are we going to do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do," he sighed. "At least not for a while," added as an afterthought.

"Should we try and talk to her about it?"

"That may not be such a good idea, Ron. Think of all the things that could happen if we met with her."

"Then lets try to owl her." Ron was now scraping the bottom of the barrel for things to do.

"This isn't something you can write in an owl. We just have to wait this out and see what happens."

Ron was running out of ideas and groaned out loud in defeat as he slouched down in his chair. This was not good at all.

~*~*~

Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! The more reviews I receive, the faster this will be done :-D. Hehe. Thanks again! Tell me what you think about this chappie! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Death Eater Biz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! But I am one of the many people who wished they owned Draco ^_^.

A/N: Yea this has nothing to do with the story but… if you've never heard the song 'Sitting in a Bar', I suggest that you download it now! J__

~*~*~*~

Draco awoke the next morning with a sore back and an extreme pain throbbing in his left arm. He tried to roll onto his stomach to relieve the aching of his back, only to find that some weight was bearing down on his body stopping him from doing so. As he tried to roll over he heard a protesting moan that he was quiet sure didn't come from his mouth. He opened his eyes to see a mass of curly brown hair, which belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. After realizing who was on top of him, he noticed that they were lying on the couch in the drawing room of the Malfoy Manor. _Explains the sore back,_ he thought to himself.

Slowly memories of the night before returned to him and he knew why Hermione was laying on him. Nothing happened of course, but with all the wine they had consumed they ended up passing out on the couch the moment the Apparated back to the drawing room. Another pain shot up through his left arm signaling that Voldemort was calling him.

"Hermione," he said as he gave her a gentle shake.

"What," she sleepily groaned as a response.

"Hermione, you need to get off me now."

This seemed to catch Hermione's attention, because she bolted up into a sitting position and looked down at the man under her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "W-w-we d-didn't…" she stammered.

Draco smiled mischievously. "Don't you remember? I know I could never forget a night like that. Who ever thought Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm, could ever be such a wild cat in bed?"

"Oh shut up, now I know you're lying." She put her head in her hands and groaned in pain. "Why is my head pounding so loudly?"

"Honestly Hermione, I don't think I've ever seen a camel consume as much water as you did wine last night."

"Why were you watching a camel drink water?" she asked playfully. Draco just rolled his eyes at her in response. "You drank more than I did, why isn't your head pounding?"

"Malfoys don't get hangovers." It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. Then she suddenly took a quick intake of breath as she quickly grabbed her left forearm.

"I see he is calling you as well?" Draco observed. "He has been calling me for some time now. We should leave soon, or he will punish us for keeping him waiting." At this he heard Hermione make a small gulp. Punishment from Voldemort didn't sound too appealing to her as well.

They quickly murmured the spell to turn their clothes into jet black robes and Dissaparated to the Riddle House.

Instead of going down the hallway that Draco had gone down before on the night of Hermione's incitation, they went up the stairs to the second floor. They entered a dark room, where Voldemort was sitting in a high backed chair in front of the fireplace.

"My Lord," they said in unison as they both bowed.

"I have a job for the two of you," he began. Voldemort was the kind who went skipped the greetings and got straight to business. "Everything is quieting down in the Muggle world now that their most recent war has ended. Since it is over, we can't go about killing Muggles as easily when they are at war with one another. I want you two to find a way to kill a great number with out raising suspicions in the Wizarding world. Don't try any kind of explosions; the last people I sent out blew up some car or building, but the Muggles just counted as a random bombing and pointed fingers at certain miscreants; the result: no deaths. Obviously this is a _very_ unsatisfying outcome, which disappointed me greatly. Both of you are young with clever minds, I'm sure if you put your heads together you can come up with something creative that _won't disappoint me."_

Draco and Hermione both could tell that this meeting was over by the tone of his voice. They both bowed one last time to their master before leaving the room. They didn't exchange one word with each other until they had Apparated back to the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

"Have any ideas?" Draco drawled as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm thinking along the lines of tragic accident or some kind of natural disaster."

"There are many ways to create a tragic accident, but there always seems to be more survivors than victims and you're only destroying so much. Now creating a natural disaster can be quiet tricky, but usually the end result is precisely what you hoped for. You can basically wipe out a whole town of Muggles with the right kind. The only thing is you have to come up with just right kind of disaster or it wont work. Floods are easy to escape from, and when there are tornados they run and hide in those rooms that are under the ground."

"They're called storm cellars." Hermione inserted.

"Well whatever they are called, it's somewhere for them to escape."

"How about causing a volcano to erupt or an earthquake? It is harder for Muggles to predict when they are going to happen as opposed the other things you have mentioned."

"Let's go with an earthquake; volcanoes are too messy."

"Oh and buildings and highways crashing down isn't messy at all?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Well then, volcanoes are just too hot." Draco paused for a moment with a look of slight confusion. After a few seconds of silence he asked, "What's a highway?"

Hermione just laughed and said, "I'll tell you when you're older." Draco was about to retort when Hermione cut him off by asking, "Have any ideas as to where you want to produce this earthquake?"

"Actually, yes, I do; Bam, Iran."

This was defiantly an odd response, even if it was coming from Luna Lovegood. "Why in Bam, Iran of all places?"

"It's kind of a play on words with Voldemort; he said no explosions and explosions go 'BAM!'." Draco silently laughed to himself at his amazing wit.

"Last time I checked, explosions went 'BOOM!' not 'BAM'."

Draco quit smiling and shot a look at Hermione. "Same thing; lets go."

Since Draco and Hermione had Apparated from England to the Middle East, they didn't arrive there until the early hours of the morning.

"How should we start this?" Hermione asked after they took a second to look at their surroundings.

It took a while for Draco to respond to her; obviously he was thinking the exact same question. "I guess we can start by placing very powerful _Ostes _charms everywhere, followed by some _Huvere _charms."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said as she started to raise her wand.

For twenty minutes Draco and Hermione Apparated around the town of Bam and cast the _Ostes _and the _Huvere_ charm all over. The ground started to shake violently at exactly 5:28 a.m. that morning. Knowing that their work was done, they conjured up the Dark Mark, to where only magical folk can see it so they don't arouse suspicion in the Muggles, and then they both Dissaparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Now all we can do is wait and see how well those charms worked. They've better work because I sure as hell don't want to end up like Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said as he sat down in one of the chairs in the drawing room.

Hermione threw herself on the couch. "What happened to Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked.

"You remember the people Voldemort told us about before he gave us our task?" Hermione nodded. "Well, those people were Crabbe and Goyle. Since they only injured a few Muggles as opposed to killing some as they were supposed to, Voldemort was more than disappointed. He used the Cruciatus, God knows how many times, on them and then used a form of Muggle torture on them. Right now they are in St. Mungo's, and this happened four months ago." For the first time ever, Draco saw those cinnamon eyes fill with fear. She was scared and she should be, after all she was dealing with Voldemort himself.

Draco let out a loud yawn as he stretched out. "It's been a tiring day with all this Apparating around the continent; I'm going to go catch up on my beauty sleep." Draco left Hermione and headed to his bedroom.

~*~*~*~

_It was a cool spring day and he had decided to take a ride on his broom to clear his mind. He started to fly over and open field, which eventually led to a dark forest ahead. Instead of flying over the dark forest, he landed in front of it, where the shadows of the forest met with the rays of the sun. The quiet of the spring day was broken by a loud squawk. He looked up to see a large, black hawk chasing a small raven. Knowing that hawks usually preyed on smaller birds, such as sparrows and not ravens, he curiously watched the scene that was happening in the sky above him. It didn't take long for the hawk to catch the raven, in which it let out a screech for victory._

_Suddenly, another small raven shot out of the forest towards the hawk. The hawk was obviously taken by surprise of the new bird and dropped the raven he had clutched in his talons. For some reason the hawk started acting strange as it looked from one raven to another; it almost seemed as if it was confused about which one to catch._

_The sun was shifting as the time of the day moved along and shinned right into his eyes, blinding him from being able to watch the scene any longer. He put his hand over his eyes to block the violently bright light and to catch sight of the three birds again. When he was finally was able to see the birds again, he noticed something different; there was a hawk, a raven, and a red robin. What had happened to the other raven?_

_Once again, he was distracted from the birds because the earth beneath him started to rumble and shake..._

~*~*~*~

Hermione gently shook Draco to wake him from his 'beauty sleep'.

"Two more minutes is all I need mom," he said groggily.

Hermione tried to suppress her giggle as she shook him once more. "Draco," she said softly.

His eyes fluttered opened at the sound of his name. "Can I help you?" he asked, annoyed at being woken up.

"I thought you'd like to hear about what happened in Bam, but obviously you don't so I'll just be going." She slowly began to slip off his bed until his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, keeping her from going anywhere.

"What happened in Bam?" he asked before letting go of her arm.

"I can tell you right now that Voldemort defiantly will _not_ be disappointed in us."

"That still didn't answer my question," Draco said impatiently.

 "We ended up killing almost 40,000 Muggles!" she shrieked, beaming down at him.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't think they could make that big of a natural disaster. Another thing he could not grasp was how excited Hermione was about the news.

"The Muggles are also starting a bunch of rescue teams to try and find survivors in the rubble and stuff too; so there might be more to our number! Isn't this great?" she asked. Then after studying the wizards face she realized he didn't seem happy about it at all. "Well, aren't you glad that we did such a great job? Actually, better than great, more like grand, terrific, marvelous, or spectacular job!" Her voice rose higher and higher as she listed off different words of the same meaning.

"Yes, I'm more than happy, I'm shocked! I didn't think our spells would have worked that well!" The number wasn't the only thing that was shocking him, but Hermione's response. How could she so happy about killing that many Muggles? Especially since the first eleven years of her life she thought she was one.

"If this doesn't make Voldemort happy, I don't know what will!"

As if on cue both their left arms started to throb in pain, showing that once again their Lord was calling them.

~*~*~*~

Dumbledore was sitting quietly at his desk when the door burst open and in walked a worried looking Arbella Figg.

"Arbella is something wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer his question, but threw down a Muggle newspaper on his desk in front of him. Dumbledore picked up the paper and to see the headline read 'Earthquake in Bam Kills 40,000'. After reading the article, he looked up at the old woman, who was now sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk.

"Now Dumbledore," she began, "I know that this may not seem like anything of relevance to you, but I have my suspicions on the matter. If you ask me, I think this was no regular natural disaster."

"I think your suspicions may very well be correct, Arbella. With out a doubt in my mind, I believe that this is the workings of the Dark side. Since the war in the Muggle world is over, they are finding new ways to slowly destroy it." Dumbledore studied the pictures that were in the article for a second. "Ah, I now see there is proof that it was Voldemort's doing. If you look in background of some of these pictures, you can see the Dark Mark floating above the city." He handed the paper back to Mrs. Figg. "Numbers like these shows signs that they might be growing stronger; and if this is true, we must move quickly, before their power exceeds to a level we cannot beat."

After Mrs. Figg had left, Dumbledore sat staring at the newspaper she had given him. He examined the pictures again, taking in all the damage that the earthquake had caused. Even though he had felt sorrow for those that had died, he felt even more for a certain witch that could have been involved in the creation of the disaster.

~*~*~*~

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Even though I didn't get as many as I hoped for the last chapter L. But anyway some is better than none J.  I just want to thank **thecurmudgeon on Fiction Alley Park for giving me the idea of making Draco and Hermione do something that actually happened; otherwise I would have had something totally lame. Hehe. Anywho, thanks for reading this far, and of course please, _please_ review! Much Love!  
I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas/Hanakkuah/Kwanza/anything else that is celebrated and I wish everyone a wicked awesome New Years! Remember kids don't drink and drive *wink*. Haha. I'll shut up now…**


	7. Action

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything. But I am one of the many people that wished they owned Draco. ^_^

Thanks to all that have reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I know all of my chapters are short, and I'm sorry to say that this one is a wee bit shorter. I'm also going to apologize for it ahead of time because its not one of my best ones. I promise the next one will be more entertaining. Well, I _hope it will. Anyways, I'll stop babbling and let you read…:-D_

~*~*~  
After Mrs. Figg had left, Dumbledore sat staring at the newspaper she had given him. He examined the pictures again, taking in all the damage that the earthquake had caused. Even though he had felt sorrow for those that had died, he felt even more for a certain witch that could have been involved in the creation of the disaster.

Dumbledore decided it would be a good idea to send some wizards there to help look for any survivors, so he pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment out of his desk drawer and scribbled down a short message to the Order.

_Order Members,_

_It has been brought to my attention that Voldemort is responsible for the earthquake in the Muggle city Bam. Send Aurors there immediately to help search for survivors in the rubble._

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

"Fawkes," he called out across the room. The phoenix left its stand by the door and perched itself on Dumbledore's desk. "Take this to Grimmauld Place," he said as Fawkes took the rolled up parchment in his beak. With a small burst of light he was gone.

~*~*~

Once again, Draco and Hermione found themselves in the same eerie room with Voldemort. The only thing different this time around was that they were standing before a beaming Voldemort, which only made his features more repulsive, if possible.

He praised them through his crooked smile, "I must say that I am extremely impressed with the two of you. You both exceeded my expectations tremendously." He walked over to the younger wizards and turned his attention to Hermione, which caused his twisted smile to grow. "Miss Granger," he began, "you have defiantly proved once and for all where your loyalties lie. I can see now that you will be a very reliable asset to our side. By the way, how are things coming along with Potter? I trust you'll have him for me soon?"

"Yes, My Lord, I have everything planed out and will start working on it in a few days."

Voldemort's smile slowly faded and was replaced with a look of slight irritation. "I've never thought of you as a procrastinator, may I ask why you must wait a few days. And why you haven't even begun to put these plans into action yet?"

As Hermione spoke, she kept her face neutral, hiding the fear that his anger caused. "Because, My Lord, he still believes me to be in Paris with my family. If I come back early he will suspect something is wrong."

Voldemort's smirk reappeared on his revolting face. "Yes, we can't take any chances now, can we? Very well, you two are dismissed."

Draco and Hermione were greeted by Lucius when they arrived back in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor.

"The two trouble makers return," he drawled from his chair. "Hermione," he began in a softer tone, "you just don't cease to amaze me. First you join the Dark Lord and now look at you, you seem like you've been a Death Eater for years!"

Hermione blushed slightly at the older wizard's comments while Draco eyed him skeptically. "Thanks, Lucius, but I didn't do it on my own, Draco helped too," she said as she flashed a smile in Draco's direction.

 "True, but I doubt his assistance was needed." He turned his attention to his son with a grin. "Draco, I must say, this is the proudest I have ever been of you. You've done something right for a change."

"Thank you, Father." This was the closest he had ever heard Lucius come in giving him a compliment. Compliments from Lucius are a very rare occasion on itself. The older wizard then turned his attention back to the witch.

"Young, beautiful, intelligent, and talented; Draco, you could learn a thing or two from Hermione."

Draco gritted his teeth while Hermione's lips turned into a shy smile on her reddening face. _If we were still at Hogwarts, when we still thought of her as a Mudblood, you would be cursing her name, not praising it, Draco thought to himself._

Seeing that this conversation had the potential to witness more flirting between his father and Hermione, Draco thought it would be a good moment to excuse them from the drawing room. "Well Father, it's nice to see you back at home more, but we must head to our rooms to wash up for dinner. Am I correct to assume that you will join us again tonight?"

Lucius let out a small chuckle. "You don't know do you? The ministry is too busy at the moment to have a bunch of Aurors out looking for me, so I've decided it safe to come back home."

"That's good to hear," Draco said with no hint of enthusiasm in his voice, while Hermione said, "That's great," with much enthusiasm.

"See you at dinner," Draco said as he and Hermione left the drawing room.

As Draco and Hermione walked to their bedrooms, Draco broke the silence that had fallen between them. "He _is married, you know?"_

"Who is married?" she asked.

"My father, who else would I be talking about?"

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Yes, I know that Lucius is married. Why would you ask me such a silly question?"

"Well, if you know that he is married, why do you always start flirting with him?"

Another laugh escaped Hermione's lips. "If I didn't know any better, Draco, I'd say you're jealous!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why would I be jealous of a prick like Lucius?"

"I don't know. Why do you always accuse me of flirting with him?"

"Because you do," he snapped."

"Well then, my answer is because you are," she snapped right back at him.

They stood there glaring at each other for a few moments before Draco let out a frustrated growl and stomped off to his room.

Once Draco had shut the door to his bedroom, he walked over to his bed and fell onto it. _Damn that woman can be so damn irritating._

After thinking of a million different things he'd love to bash her head against, his thoughts brought him back to the other night. If he was a crier, he would be crying right now, knowing what he did. He knew he was a lot of dire things, but a murderer wasn't one of them. That night he didn't even try to cast the spells everywhere and when he did cast them, he didn't put enough power into them for them to do actual damage. This means that most of the damage that happened in Bam came from Hermione. He knew that Hermione showed signs of being a powerful witch back at Hogwarts, but he never imagined she would become this powerful. For a former Gryffindor bookworm, Hermione was beginning to become pretty scary. He never thought he would see the day whenever she would be happy to see Muggles dying, especially since she had grown up with them until she was eleven. Yes, he still thought that Muggles were inferior, but that didn't mean they deserved to die.

Draco didn't know how long he had been lying on his bed, or even if he had fallen asleep, but they next thing he knew was that Minnie, his house elf, was pulling at this pant leg.

"Minnie was sent up to send Young Master down to dinner."

_Great, now I am is back to being called "Young Master". _Draco kicked the house elf for, "stretching out his pants," and then headed down to the dining room.

~*~*~

_A week had passed since the earthquake. The Aurors sent to help find Muggles trapped in the wreckage had succeeded in finding at least 100 surviors._

~*~*~

Harry and Ron sat in the living room at the Burrow; both were concentrating so hard on the game of wizards chess in front of that they were to preoccupied to heard the owl tapping on the window.

"Check," Harry said with a triumphant smile.

Ron sat staring at the board for a moment before his face lit up. "Check _Mate_," he said, looking at Harry with a smirk.

"I almost had you this time!" Harry yelled as he threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"You always say that," Ron said laughing.

It wasn't until now that they heard the owl rapping on the window. They both turned to see whose owl it was.

"Whose owl is that?" Harry asked as Ron got up to retrieve the letter it carried.

"I don't know," Ron said as he opened the window to let the owl in. He took the letter from its beak and the owl was off with a loud squawk.

"It's from Hermione!" Ron shouted.

Harry rushed over to the red hair boy who was now reading the letter. "Well, what does it say?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It says that she is back from her trip and would like to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch tomorrow." Ron looked up at Harry with a confused face. "That's funny; I didn't even know she was on a trip."

Harry rolled his eyes; Ron was sometimes slow on the up take. "She didn't really go on a trip, Ron. She was becoming a Death Eater, remember?"

Ron's face fell a little. "Oh yea…" he said solemnly. "Do you think it's safe to go and meet her?"

Harry shrugged; he honestly didn't know what to say or think about this.

~*~*~

Draco had so many thoughts running through his mind that night; he found he couldn't fall asleep. To clear his mind, he decided to go for a midnight broom ride.

He closed his eyes and let a smile play on his lips as the cool night breeze hit his face and ruffled through his hair. Earthquakes, Death Eaters, Voldemort, The Order, Hermione, everything was pushed out of his head as he let the sensation of flying take over him. Draco spent about an hour soaring through the air, cutting barrel rolls and flips every now and them. Once he had landed on the ground, he headed back inside the manner feeling more refreshed than ever.

While he passed Hermione's room on the way to his, he thought he heard a sobbing noise coming from behind her door. He put his head against the door to be able to hear better, but since he was still holding his broom it made a loud 'clink' on the door, causing whatever noise behind the piece of wood to cease. He took a step back and stood there staring at the door with a raised eyebrow as he strained his ears to pick up the sound again. He heard nothing but silence. He shrugged and walked back to his room, where he was finally able to fall asleep.

~*~*~

 It was only Draco and Hermione at the breakfast table the next morning. Lucius and Narcissa had headed into Diagon Alley to do some early morning shopping.

"Hermione, I thought I heard you crying last night," Draco stated out of the blue, not even looking up from the Daily Prophet in his hand. If he would have, he would have seen the bright shade of red her face turned.

"Oh…I had received news that Crookshanks had died."

Draco put down the newspaper and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who is Crookshanks?"

"My cat; unfortunately he was hit by one of those damned Muggle cars."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Draco said with no hint of sincerity in his voice as he returned to his paper. "Was he a ginger color?" Draco asked from behind his paper.

"Yea," Hermione answered before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I always thought he belonged to Weasley."

"Yea, I can see where you would get that," Hermione said as she stood up from the table.

Hearing the clatter of the silverware hitting the plate he put down his paper to look at her. "You're done already?"

"Mhmm," she said as she wiped her mouth one last time with her napkin before throwing it onto the table.

"I have to go into Knockturn Alley to find some Knarl repellant; the house elves say they've tried everything to rid the gardens of them, but they keep coming back. Do you want to come along so that you're not stuck in an empty house?"

"No thanks, I already have plans," she said as she headed for the door.

"Oh really, and may I ask what these plans are?"

"Yes, _father," Hermione said playfully. "I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Harry and Ron for lunch."_

"Why are you meeting them for lunch?"

Hermione smiled at him before she said, "You should know the answer to that."

Meeting Harry for lunch couldn't possibly be her big plan in capturing him. "If this is your secret plan in getting Potter, then why are you meeting Weasley as well?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"I'm a curious person," he said with a smirk.

"Well, if you must know, if I had invited one and not the other, they would be suspicious and ask why. Besides after lunch Ron has to go help out at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; leaving Harry and me alone."

Draco just remembered something that should put a damper on her plans. "I thought you and Harry had this big fight and you weren't speaking to him."

"See that's the beauty of it, he will defiantly show up and whenever Ron takes off we can 'talk things out'."

Draco ran out of questions to ask. This was not looking good; he would have to tell Dumbledore immediately. "Well, good luck then," he said with what he hoped sounded genuine. "Remember, I'm only in the next alley if you run into trouble," he added.

"Right," she said as she left the dining room.

Draco waited about five minutes before leaving the dining room himself. He went straight to the drawing room and locked the door behind him. Taking Floo powder from the bucket on the mantel, he threw a handful into the fire. Before stepping into the emerald flames he yelled, "Dumbledore's office."

Draco arrived in Dumbledore's office, but only to find it empty. So he turned around and threw some more Floo powder into the grate and yelled "Severus Snape's office." Loosing his footing, he stumbled into his former Potion Master's office; only to find his empty as well.

_Where the hell is everyone? Then he remembered that it was a Saturday and most of the professors and students were in Hogsmeade. Not thinking about her surroundings, he walked out of Snape's office, up the stairs to the main entrance and was almost to the great oak doors until a voice from the past stop him._

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing here?" asked a stern, but only too familiar voice. He turned around to come face to face with a curious looking McGonagall.

"I needed a word with Dumbledore, do you know where I might find him?" he asked in a business-like voice.

"Yes, but I'm sorry to inform you that he is away on business."

"Where did he go?" Draco asked, a little more eager than he would have liked.

"I'm sorry that is confidential."

"Then could you tell me where to find Professor Snape?"

McGonagall eyed him skeptically. "I believe he is in Hogsmeade. What affairs do you have, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smirked at his former Transfiguration teacher. "Professor, I am no longer a student here, therefore it is not your business of my affairs at this school."

"Well being headmistress comes with certain duties and with those duties comes the responsibility of this school while the headmaster is away. Part of that responsibility is to know who comes into this castle and why. That, Mr. Malfoy, makes it my business."

Draco glared at the older witch. "Since I'm leaving, I don't see why it matters anyways. Good day, Professor," he said as he pushed his way through the great oak doors.

Unfortunately, Draco's luck didn't improve any in Hogsmeade. He couldn't seem to find Snape anywhere. Noticing that it was nearly noon, he gave up and returned to Malfoy Manor. _Looks like Potter is on his own…_

~*~*~

Thanks to all that have reviewed and have stuck with the story!  
  
Dead Lenore- No Luna isn't a Death Eater. Luna is suspected to say a lot of strange things in the books. I was just showing that Draco's decision was a weird one, even if it had _came _from Luna. Sorry for the confusion. :-D.

Burgundyred- I'm glad you enjoyed the Lucius Hermione moment and yes I'm going to try to make some of this D/Hr, so don't worry. ^_^

Le Bel- Draco is undercover, so he might have to do things so he won't blow it. He didn't really want to kill them. :-D


	8. Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot. I am one of the many people who wished they owned Draco. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since Ginny was the only one at the Burrow, it was up to her to make her own lunch. Since she was too lazy to get out of bed for breakfast, she was feeling exceptionally hungry.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the kitchen was a rolled up piece of parchment on the kitchen table. Knowing that it wasn't a note for her, curiosity still got the better of her. She didn't know why, but she felt that she needed to know what was on that letter.

As she read each line, her eyes would widen in surprise and her mouth would drop a little lower.

Ron and Harry were going to meet Hermione? But why?

Forgetting her hunger and the fact she was still in her night clothes, she quickly Apparated to Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another meeting for the order had just ended and as usual Molly Weasley was there to pick up after everyone. Her cleaning was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open. She turned around to see a distraught looking Ginny Weasley, who she noticed, was still in her in her pajamas.

"Ginny, dear, is everything alright?" she asked as she rushed over to her distressed daughter and brought her into a tight embrace.

Ginny was so scared for Ron and Harry that she couldn't find the words to speak. With a shaky hand she held out the letter to her mother. Molly took the parchment from Ginny's hand and quickly read over it.

Molly felt her heart drop to the floor as she reread the letter. Ron had told her that he and Harry were going to Diagon Alley today, but he didn't say what he was going for. She then looked up at her trembling daughter, who looked just like she was feeling now.

Molly didn't want Ginny to get anymore worked up, so she put on a false smile and spoke in a comforting tone. "There is no need to worry, Ginny, it's not too late. We will just send Remus or Tonks down to check everything out. Hermione is a smart girl; I doubt she would try anything out in public."

Molly noticed Ginny calm down a bit at these words and then pulled her into another hug.  
"Everything will be alright," she whispered into Ginny's ear.

As she sat there holding and comforting her daughter, she couldn't help but feel that something was indeed wrong.

Molly pulled away from Ginny and placed each hand on one of her shoulders. As she spoke, she wore a reassuring smile and never let her eyes leave Ginny's. "Now, why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll be home in an hour and if I hear anything, I'll notify you immediately. Ok?"

Before leaving to go back to the Burrow, Ginny gave her mother a solemn nod to show she understood and one more hug.

Once Molly was sure that Ginny had gone, she rushed into the kitchen, where Remus was sitting quietly enjoying a bowl of soup.

"Remus!" Molly shouted as she ran up to him.

Startled by the sudden outburst, Remus sputtered soup out all over himself and the table.

Molly seeing the mess, but didn't know she had caused it, started to nag him about it. "Oh, honestly Remus, how can you be so messy when you eat? What, were you raised by wolves?" she scolded, as she picked up his napkin and wiped off his chin, then cast a quick spell to clean off the table.

Remus found her last comment funny and started laughing.

Realizing what she had just said, Molly's face went a shade of bright red. "I'm sorry, Remus, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's ok, Molly, "he chuckled. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

As if a light went on in her head, Molly started to get back into the frenzy she came in with. "Ginny just came by with this note." She handed the letter to Remus, but still continued rambling on before he could even unroll the parchment. "It's a letter from Hermione to Ron and Harry, asking them to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. That's not the problem though. The problem is that they actually went. Who knows what could happen to them, Remus? I'm going to go get them, and I want you to go with me."

Not needing to be asked twice, Remus nodded and they both Apparated to Diagon Alley.

As soon as they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Molly ran up to the bar to talk to Tom, the landlord.

"Has Harry Potter come in here today?" she asked frantically.

"Yes mam, about thirty minutes ago."

"Was he with anyone?" Remus asked.

Tom wrinkled his forehead as he thought about it. "Yea, two people come to think of it. One was a tall red head boy, and the other was a short girl with curly brown hair."

"Are they still here?"

"I'm not sure, they went into that backroom over there," Tom said, pointing over his shoulder to a door that was under the stairs.

Molly rushed over to the door and Remus muttered a small, "Thank you," to Tom as he followed closely behind her.

They slowly opened the door and poked their heads in. Molly let out a small gasp at what she saw.

No one was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had just arrived back at the Malfoy Manor when the all too familiar pain shot up his left arm. What the Dark Lord could possibly want now, he did not know; but he did know that he was starting to get quite irritated with the number of calls he had been receiving lately.

He went through his usual routine of changing his robes before Apparating to the Riddle house's musky foyer. Then Draco took the usual route up the stairs, down the hallway, into the second room on the left; which was the same ethereal room he had met with the Dark Lord on his last two visits.

Voldemort was in his usual spot, sitting in the high backed chair next to the fireplace. Standing next to the chair was a dark figure. Draco couldn't make out who the figure was from where he was standing, but as he got closer, he realized it was Hermione. If Hermione was there, then that could only mean one thing…she had turned in Potter.

Draco greeted Voldemort with the usual bow while muttering, "My Lord".

The Dark Lord silently studied Draco with his red eyes for a moment. Draco hated when he did this. He knew what Voldemort was trying to do. He was trying to break into his mind, read his thoughts. Luckily for Draco, he had learned at a young age to close his mind. With all the years of experience and practice he had in him, not even a wizard as powerful as Voldemort could enter his head.

"Malfoy Junior," Voldemort whispered aloud. "Since Miss Granger here is your house guest, I want you to help her transport Potter to this little hide out I have in Godric's Hollow." Voldemort was clearly pleased. His face twisted into one of his dreadful smirks and his eyes glowed with a more intense shade of red.

Bring Potter a hide out in Godric's Hollow? He actually had Potter? Hermione really did end up turning him over to Voldemort.

Draco had to try harder than ever to keep his shock from showing. "Yes, My Lord," he answered in his most neutral tone.

Hermione and Draco left the room and headed to the dungeons of the Riddle House.

To get to the dungeons, they took almost the same route Draco had taken to go to Hermione's initiation ceremony. Instead of going through the great oak doors at the end of the hallway, they entered the third door on their right. Behind the door was a descending staircase, which winded its way down to the dungeons.

Hermione broke their prolonged silence as they made their way down the staircase. "I don't see why we have to take him all the way to Godric's Hollow. I don't see the point in having to finish him off there. It shouldn't matter where as long as it gets done."

"Godric's Hollow is where Potter's parents died and is where Potter _should_ have died that same night. It is the place that he had originally intended to kill Potter. I guess even meeting his own downfall there hasn't altered those plans," Draco explained.

Hermione didn't say anything about his comment, but she did look like she was contemplating it.

They had finally reached the bottom of the staircase and were now standing in a room that was aligned with cells. The only light in the area was emitting from the two torches that were placed on either side of the room. With so little light most of the room was cast into the shadows. Not only was the room dark, but the air was so stale you could almost taste it.

Hermione walked to the cell to the far right. Inside of it, Draco could make out the distinct outline of a human body sprawled out onto the floor. When he neared the cell, he saw the reflection of the torchlight coming from an only too familiar pair of glasses.

Potter was passed out, unconscious on the ground. His skin looked paler than normal and his lips were an odd shade of blue. Despite his odd coloring, his physical appearance looked unscathed.

"How did you get him here?" he asked while he watched Hermione unlocked the cell and walk in.

Hermione didn't answer him, but just looked at him and flashed a wicked smile.

As Draco walked into the cell behind Hermione, it just then crossed him mind on how they were supposed to get there. They couldn't Apparate with Harry, and it's not like they could take the night bus. "Did he give you a portkey?"

"Yup," she answered as she dug into her robes and pulled out a hippogriff stuffed animal.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the toy in disbelief. "You're saying that is what the most feared wizard, our Lord, gave us as a portkey?"

Hermione looked down at the plushie in her hand with a smile. "That's exactly what I thought," she said with a laugh. "It's going to be activated in about thirty seconds, so get ready."

Draco and Hermione quickly took a seat next to the body lying on the floor. They placed each a hand onto the portkey. Hermione took Harry's in hers and pressed his firmly against it.

Draco carefully watched as she did this. He noticed how she gently took his hand and softly placed it on the stuffed animal. It was such a simple task, but it also so much more. He couldn't help but wonder how should could even conceive of touching him after what she had done. He examined her face to only find no trace of emotion. She sat there staring at the portkey, with an empty look behind her eyes.

His thoughts were disrupted from the familiar tug behind his navel and the spinning motion that followed it.

They landed on the floor of a different dungeon. This one was brighter than the first one, but also smaller in size.  Draco noticed there were only two cells in this dungeon, but he didn't see a door leading out anywhere.

"Where is the door out if we want to leave?" he asked.

"Help me get him into the cell now, ask questions later," Hermione said as she tried to pick up Harry on her own.

Draco took Hermione's place at Harry's head and scooped his arms under his armpits, while Hermione grabbed his feet.

"Ready?" Draco said, receiving a nod from Hermione. "Ok, one…two…three…"

They both picked him off the ground and moved a few steps, before Draco put his end of Harry down.

"Wait, what the hell are we doing? Are we not wizard and witch?" Draco mentally slapped himself for trying to move Potter the Muggle way.

Hermione blushed; obviously embarrassed that she could forget such a thing. "Oh, right."

Draco pointed his wand at Harry, causing him to rise into the air and then directed it into the cell. Hermione walked beside the body, closely studying it, as it floated into the chamber. Once Harry was set on the ground, Hermione shut and locked the cell door.

"I still don't see why we have to bring him here," Hermione complained.

"I still don't see a door anywhere."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and his obsession with the fact that there was no door. "That's because you can only Apparate in and out."

Draco thought about this for a moment. If the only way in and out is to Apparate and Disapparate, then that would make it very difficult for someone who has never been there to get in. You had to know where you were going before you could Apparate. "That's good then, because any chances of someone trying to save Scar Head here wouldn't stand a chance in finding him."

"Yup," Hermione sighed.

"When did the Dark Lord say he was going to come here to kill him?"

"He didn't."

This didn't help Draco much. If he didn't know when Voldemort would decide to show up, then he didn't know how much time he had to find help and explain to them where to go.

Draco then looked up at Hermione. She was leaning against the stone wall next to Harry's cell, staring at the ground.

"Hermione." She looked up at hearing her name. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered aloud. "Just thinking," she added a second later before turning her gaze back to the floor.

Even though Hermione had taken her eyes off of Draco, Draco hadn't taken his off her. He was studying her, just like the Dark Lord had done to him earlier. Whatever she was feeling, she was masking it very well because right now she just looked empty. He could only guess at what was actually wrong. Was she regretting what she had done? Was it all finally hitting her that she had done something so terrible that it could affect not only those close to Harry, but the fate of both the Wizarding and Muggle world?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him once again, but this time with a smile. "Believe it or not I'm thinking about Voldemort. I'm wondering how else I would be a use to him because if you think about it, I have fully served my purpose now." Hermione paused as she pulled herself up from the wall and walked closer to Draco. "You don't think he would…" she made a slight gulp and looked up at him with watery eyes, "dispose of me, now that I have fulfilled my duty."

Something about Hermione's eyes sparked something in Draco. The way those eyes were looking at him, made him want to reach out and embrace her into a hug. To show her that there was nothing to worry about. But the Malfoy side of him held him back from doing it. That was something Malfoy's most certainly did not do.

"He is not going to kill you, Hermione. The Dark Lord needs as many followers as possible. Besides, after the whole earthquake incident, you will be on his good side for a long time, well, whatever is left of it that is."

Seeing her visibly relax at his words caused some funny sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"You're right, I was just being silly thinking that," she said with a slight laugh.

Draco didn't say anything, but just smiled at her. For a moment he thought he was going to see some shred of humanity come from Hermione, but all along she had only been worried about herself; which strongly reminded him of himself when he was at Hogwarts.

"Looking back at everything that has happened in the past two weeks, I'd have to say you should have been in Slytherin, not Gryffindor."

Hermione let out another small giggle. "I guess you could be right if you take my recent activities into account. But I'm glad I was in Gryffindor all the same. If I hadn't been, then I would not have been able to catch The Boy Who Lived." She waved her hand in the direction of the cell where Potter was still laying unconscious.

Draco did not feel like getting into a conversation about Potter with Hermione at the moment. It only brought him back to the reality of exactly why they were there.

"I'm thinking we are some where underground. I'm going to Apparate straight up and check out where we are." With out waiting for a reply from Hermione, Draco left.

It figures out that his assumption was right; the dungeon was located underground. He looked around to figure out where in Godric's Hollow they were. He seemed to be on a vacant lot which was located on top of a hill because he could see most of Godric's Hollow from where he stood. There was a cement slap in the center of the clearing. It looked as if some sort of building use to be on top of it. There weren't any other plants around the lot, except for a huge, dead oak tree that he was standing next to. Taking a mental picture of the surroundings, Draco returned to the dungeon.

Hermione was sitting in a chair she had conjured up in the middle of the dungeon whenever he returned.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Draco really didn't feel like describing it to her.

Hermione shot him a glare and let out a sigh as she stood up to Apparate. After she left, Draco took her chair and stared into the cell before him.

Potter still hadn't moved. Whatever Hermione did to get him to Voldemort must have really taken it out of him. His coloring was looking a little better than before. The torchlight danced around him and under his raven hair, which Draco noticed had a few red highlights, you could clearly see the lighting shaped scare on his forehead.

The legendary scar. Draco was always curious about that scar. He knew how it got there and who gave it to him. One thing that always had baffled him back at Hogwarts was the pains he would claim it would give him. Draco had heard rumors that the pain came from Voldemort, but that still didn't make sense to him. Whatever it was, it was one of the things that made it so interesting.

A soft crack sounded in the room to show that Hermione had returned.

"I know where we are in Godric's Hollow," she stated before frowning at him. "You took my seat."

"Where are we in Godric's Hollow," Draco asked. Then smirking at her he added, "It's my seat now."

"We're underneath where the Potter's house use to stand. And I conjured up that chair, so it is technically my seat."

Draco was surprised by this discovery. "How do you know we are under where the Potters used to live? And since I am sitting in this chair that automatically makes in my seat." At this comment he felt he should have stick his tongue out at her, but that was one of the many things that Malfoys did not do.

"I've been here with Harry before." She conjured up another chair and plopped down into it. "You really suck, did you know?" she added.

Draco just stared at her for a moment. She had been here, with Harry, to the place where his parents had died and now she brought him here so he could die? This was almost too much. What happened to the old Hermione Granger from Hogwarts, Gryffindor Mudblood who was an annoying know-it-all bookworm?

Hermione took his silence as an answer. "Guess you didn't."

Hermione's comment took Draco out of his reverie. "Guess I didn't what?" he asked.

"I guess you don't know that you suck."

Why did he feel like he was back in his first year at Hogwarts now? He smirked at her none the less. "I thought it was the girls' job to suck."

Hermione looked at him in surprise and laughed. She couldn't believe he just said that.

Before she could say anything, Draco stood up. "Well, I have to go run some errands; I'll be back later to check up on you."  
"You're not staying?" she asked, standing up from her chair.

"Hermione, the Dark Lord asked me to help you transport Potter, not watch him." He took out his wand before she could say another word and Disapparated.

As soon as he landed in the drawing room at the Malfoy Manor, he grabbed a handful of Floo power and went straight to Dumbledore's office.

Once again, he found it empty. This time he wasn't going to run around trying to find him or the Potions Master. No. He was going to sit there and wait for the old nutcase. He had to tell him about Potter and Godric's Hollow before it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading! A big ass thanks to all that have reviewed and stuck with the story. I LOVE YOU ALL. 

Ha-ha. By the way Nelly, your reviewed mad me laugh. I don't know why but I think because you kept going on about the cat. Hehe…funny stuff :D.

Anyways, please review again you guys. Then you can make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Hehe.

By the way… check out my one shot. It's called Shower Tunes. It's very short and I think very funny. Thanks all.


	9. Not Sorry to Say I Won't Miss You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the storyline. But I am one of the many people who wished the owned Draco ^_^.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been months since I've updated. I went out of town a few times. Or I was bored, but didn't feel like writing. Not to mention a little bit of writers block. And lets not forget how distracting boys can be *wink*. Anyways, this chapter was rushed and not rushed in different ways. That may not make sense to you, but hey, it does to me :P. I'm not to happy with this chapter because the writing is really shitty. Just a warning.

*****

The sound of an owl taping on the window broke through the silence of the room. He opened the window to find a large, black eagle owl with a letter in its beak. He knew who this owl belonged to, but why would the owner of this particular owl be writing to him was beyond him. He took the rolled up parchment from the owl and it took off with a loud screech.

He stared at the letter in his hand, letting his hand glide of its seal. He didn't trust it, just like he didn't trust the owner of the owl. Carefully he unrolled the parchment, which revealed two small sentences written in an all too familiar script.

_Change of location. Godric's Hollow under where the Potter house used to stand._

He sighed as he threw the letter onto a nearby table. Godric's Hollow was not in his top ten places to go list, but nevertheless, he had to go.

*****

Draco eventually dozed off in his chair as he waited for Dumbledore to return. For how long exactly, he did not know, but the next thing he saw when he looked up at the desk was the headmaster sitting there quietly reading over a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. As if sensing he was awake, Dumbledore looked up from the paper with one of his child like smiles.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you are awake now. I must say that it was some what of a surprise seeing you asleep in my office when I walked in; I would have woke you up, but you looked like you could use the rest."

Draco just stared at the headmaster groggily as his mind still took it's time to wake up.

Dumbledore examined the younger wizard over his half moon spectacles. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about, Mr. Malfoy?"

As if a light went off in Draco's head and he bolted upright in his chair. "Professor, they have Potter!"

The smile faded from Dumbledore's face and was replaced with a solemn look. "Yes, I figured that was why you were here."

Draco didn't hide his puzzlement. "What?"

"Molly Weasley sent me an owl saying that Ron and Harry had gone to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. When she found out, she and Remus went to find them, but when they got there it was too late, they were already gone."

"If you already knew that Potter was captured, may I ask why the hell are you sitting on your ass instead of out there looking for him?" Draco knew that Potter was Dumbledore's favorite when they were students in school; so the fact that he was sitting in his office while Voldemort could be doing God knows what to Potter didn't make sense to him.

"Before Molly's letter, I received one from Minerva stating that you had been looking for me. Since I was caught up in my other affairs at the moment I could not come right away, but after receiving Molly's letter I saw how urgent the situation was and came back as fast as I could, knowing that you would try to contact me again." Dumbledore's face became more serious as he leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the desk in front of him. "Now Mr. Malfoy, I need you to tell me everything you know."

"Well, Hermione did it. She gave Potter to Voldemort. Hermione and I had to transport him to this little prison he has in Godric's Hollow. In fact it's located underground, right under where the Potter house used to stand."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and twiddled his thumbs as he thought about the situation at hand. Draco just stared at the older wizard. He knew that his information was helpful in saving Potter, but why did he feel like it wasn't enough?

Even though only a few minutes had passed, it felt like hours when Dumbledore finally stood up from his desk. "I thank you Mr. Malfoy for the information you have just shared with me. But I'm afraid we can't do anything at this moment for Harry though. I'm sure that Voldemort has wards put up all around that prison, so busting in is not an option. I will call the Order together so we can figure out which action to take. I hate to leave like this, but if we don't act fast, we could be too late."

Draco stood from his chair. "Is there anything I can do, Professor?"

"I'm afraid at this point, no, Mr. Malfoy, but I thank you, once again, for everything." With that said, Dumbledore went over to where Fawkes, his phoenix, sat on his perch. Fawkes rose into the air and Dumbledore grabbed his feet. With a loud screech and flash of bright light, they were gone.

Draco was left, just standing there by the desk, grinding his teeth. Nothing he could do? He was a _Malfoy_; no one could tell him that. _We'll see about that._

*****

Hermione was in the middle of reading _Hogwarts, A History_, again, when the soft pop of someone Apparating sounded out through the tiny room. She looked up expecting to see Draco, but instead was surprised to see Lucius.

Marking her page with a bookmark, she stood up from her chair, setting the closed book down in her place. "What brings you here, Lucius?"

"I'm looking for Draco," he said as he looked around the room, "but I see that he isn't here."

"He said he had to run a few errands."

Lucius' roaming eyes finally landed on Hermione. The look behind them gave her an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. He took a few steps towards her.

"You know what these cells were used for during the first war?" he asked in the usual Malfoy drawl. Hermione shook her head. Lucius took three more steps, leaving about a three inch gap between them. "To torture people," he paused to lean close to her ear. "Mostly traitors," he added, barely above a whisper.

For some reason Hermione didn't know how to reply to this. She couldn't unlock her eyes from his, she felt as if she was in some trance. Suddenly being in this close proximity to Lucius unnerved her. She wanted to take a step back but her legs were ignoring her mind's screaming orders.

"I never would have guessed," was all she came up with after moments of silence had passed.

"We found Muggle forms of torture to be more sufficient than any curse. Not to mention they were more fun to use." He slowly took his hand to tuck a loose tendril behind her ear. Hermione had become so lost in Lucius' fierce grey eyes, that it was just then that she noticed he had snaked one of his arms around her waist.

"Hermione," he whispered as he violently pulled her body to his.

"L-Lucius, pl-please don't…"

Hermione was cut off as Lucius' other hand roughly yanked a handful of hair down, bending her next upwards, making her face the ceiling, exposing her neck to him. She felt her breathing increase into short fast breaths as her panic rose. Her vision started to blur as her eyes filled to the rim with tears that were fighting to break free. Then she felt his hot breath trail across her neck, sending a sensational rush throughout her body.

His mouth stopped by her left ear and his tightened his grip on her hair. "Tell me what _are_ you doing, Hermione," he breathed into her ear.

Before Hermione could find her voice to answer, the torches in the room started to burn blue. Lucius' grip on her hair loosened as his attention switched to the blue flames. Hermione finally came to her senses and used this moment to place her hands on both his shoulders and roughly push him away. Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards, but his attention was still fixed on the torches.

Taking a moment to let her breathing go back down to a normal rate, Hermione set Lucius with a stern glare. "Don't you ever…" she began, but stopped when Lucius held up his hand to silence her.

"Quiet, Witch! Someone is coming." Lucius kept his eyes on the ceiling. It looked as if he half expected it to cave in on them.

The sound of crunching grass could be heard above them. It started out soft, but became louder as whoever it was came closer. Hermione noticed as the noise became louder, the torches would glow a more intense shade of blue.

Then the sound stopped, but the flames still were a bright shade of blue. Hermione watched as Lucius withdrew his wand from his robes, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

The pop of someone Apparating into the room sounded from behind them. As soon as the sound was heard, Lucius spun around and shouted, "_Stupefy!_" sending a red spark flying in the direction of the noise.

 Draco barely missed the red bolt of light as he dove to the side, landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Father," he sneered as he stood up and brushed the dirt from the floor off of his robes.

"Maybe now you'll remember that you shouldn't sneak up on people," Lucius said as he returned his wand to his robe pocket.

Draco decided to ignore the older wizard's comment and turned his attention to Hermione.

"How is Potter doing?" he asked with a nod in the direction of the cell.

"O-oh, he is still unconscious," Hermione replied while she faked a smile. There was something off with Hermione's behavior; Draco could only assume it had to do with Lucius.

"Father, is there a reason for your presence here or did you not have anywhere else to go?"

"Aren't we in quite the mood today?" Lucius flashed a small smirk before his face hardened. "You better watch that attitude of yours, Draco, or we are going to need to have a little…_talk_. Now, I'm late for an appointment with our Lord." Without another word he Disapparated.

 After Lucius left, Draco watched as a shaken Hermione sat down in her chair, only to jump up again realizing there was a book there already. She took out her wand and vanished the book and then sat in her seat.

"Hermione, you seem rattled, did Lucius say something that scared you?"

Hermione looked up at Draco with wide eyes. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. When she opened her eyes, they, along with the rest of her body, seemed more relaxed.

"No, he didn't. You scared us though. What were you doing walking around up there?"

Draco didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to force something out that she didn't want to discuss. "I had Apparated into town. Wanted to see its sites; which aren't much I might add. How did you know I walked over here?"

"We could hear your footsteps down here. As you got closer, the flames on the torches turned a bright blue. It's like an alarm system I guess."

So, this was the almighty ward that Voldemort put up. No, that can't be all. There has to be more; that is just too simple.

"Do you think there are other alarms or wards put around this place?"

Hermione's eyebrow furrowed as she thought about the question. "I would like to think so, but what they are, I don't know. He wouldn't need much though because this place is well hidden and you can't exactly come in unless you know where to go. I think the alarm is very sensitive though. My guess is you could fly over the place on a broom and it would still sense you. It's all he really-"

Hermione was interrupted by the sound of a loud moan, which didn't come for either her or Draco. The figure in the cell behind her was starting to stir.

"Looks like Potty is up," Draco said as he stepped towards the cell. Hermione stepped in his way before he could reach it, panic in her eyes.

Draco looked down at her. "Is there a reason you're blocking my way?"

"Uh…Harry is waking up, right?"

"Yes and I'm going over there to see him." Draco tried to step around Hermione.

"No!" she shrieked stepping in front of him again.

"No?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…If Harry…No, when Harry wakes up he will be furious, and seeing you would make him even more angry.  You do _not_ want to see Harry mad."

"Hermione, he is behind bars and wandless, I don't think I'll have a problem." Draco successfully stepped around Hermione and went to stand next to Harry's cell. Another moan escaped his lips and he sat up.

"Now Potter, is all of that moaning _really_ necessary?"

Harry looked up at Draco with a fierce glare. "Malfoy," he said with anger evident in his voice.

Draco watched as Harry stood up and walked over to the bars so that their faces were mere inches apart. Harry's emerald eyes were blazing and he glared him down. Draco gave Harry the usual up down, taking in his clothes, stance, and everything else about him. He let his eyes rest on the infamous scar a moment before letting his eyes find Harry's. Draco noticed that Harry's fierce stare seemed to be forced, that behind it was clearly a look of fear. This shocked him. He always thought as Harry as that stubborn Gryffindor who was too stupid to realize when he needed to stop trying to be the fearless hero. He expected to see anger and betrayal in those green eyes, not fear.

Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and tried to pull him away from the bars. "I think you need to leave. Harry and I need to have a little talk."

Draco pulled his arm from Hermione's grip. "I'm sure it's nothing I can't hear."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the 'pop' of someone Apparating.

"Draco!" It was Lucius, a seething one at that.

As he turned to face the older wizard, Draco spoke in his usual drawl, "What now, Fath-"

Lucius was already there though and was pinning Draco with his forearm against his neck against Harry's cell.

"Don't Father me," Lucius spat out.

"W-w-wh..." Draco tried to speak, but he couldn't talk with Lucius' arm pushing on his neck. Hermione just stood there staring at the two wizards in shock, obviously not knowing what to do.

"I am _disgusted_ with you. You..._you_ of all people!" Lucius increased the pressure on Draco's neck, causing him to start gagging and gasping for air. He tried to push Lucius away, but every attempt failed. "You call yourself a Malfoy and you work for Dumbledore! I will not tolerate that, Draco. Oh, no. Not only that, but I hear this from our… no, _my_ Lord of all people. How embarrassing to have my son betraying not only my Lord, but me as well. You are more than a disappointment, Draco, you are a disgrace."

Draco's face had gone from a bright shade of red into a deep shade of purple. On Lucius' livid face, an evil smirk appeared and his eyes lit up with a crazy glint as he pushed his forearm further into Draco's neck.

"I'm not sorry to say I won't miss you, Draco," he whispered into his choking son's ear.

Draco's eyes began to close as they rolled into the back of his head, and the struggle ceased. The last thing Draco saw were the furious grey eyes of his father burning into his.

*****

Dun, dun dunnnn. He-he. A little weird moment with Lucius and Hermione, I know, but I was in a weird mood whenever I wrote that. Then ending, I was…well am in a pissed off mood, so I took it out on Draco. It may be a while before my next update because this week is my 18th birthday (yay! *does happy dance*) and I will be going to Texas next week. My plan is to wrap EVERYTHING up in the next chapter or two. I'm going to try to write a really long one, so the next chapter could very well be the last.

LoL. Nelly, girl, you are kah-razy. Once again your outrageously "5 page" long review made me laugh. LoL.

**Thanks to all that have reviewed and have stuck with the story. I love you all! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!**


	10. Final Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit. I'm making jack from this story so no need to sue me for anything. Plus, I have no money to take.

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been a while since I updated. But here is the final chapter. I'm warning you not to be too impressed. I'd like to say I worked my ass off on this, but that's not true. Something has been nagging me to at least try and finish this story and here is it. Sorry its not all you hoped for. You will see where I eventually said screwed it and ended it. I think I tied of all of the lose ends though. If not…you should be able to figure it out anways.

* * *

Dumbledore had just broken the news to the Order. Most of them had already heard of Harry's capture from Molly and Remus, so the news wasn't as startling when Dumbledore announced it at the meeting. But before Dumbledore had a chance to say another word on the matter, a familiar snowy owl flew into the room and dropped the rolled up parchment trapped in her talons in front of the headmaster.

No one said a word as Dumbledore calmly picked up and unrolled the parchment. "Curious…very curious," he said aloud to no one in particular as he read the letter. The usual child-like smile appeared on his face as he rolled up the parchment and quickly stowed it in his robe pocket. He looked up to find a room full of questioning faces staring at him. "Looks like we're going to Godric's Hollow."

"Dumbledore, do you think it wise to trust a letter delivered to you by an owl whose owner, a the present time, is incapable of writing to you?" Snape asked doubtfully.

"Ah, Severus, you of all people should know that not everything – or everyone as in this case – is what it seems."

* * *

Draco was engulfed in darkness as the world around him went black. He didn't have much time to think of what had happened because somewhere in the distance, a faint voice calling him broke through the deafening silence. The voice gradually grew closer and the louder it became, the more it seemed to echo against the walls of his brain. He wanted to scream for it to stop, but nothing came out. Then all of a sudden, the darkness around him began to shake; taking him with it.

"Draco…Draco…DRACO!" Hermione shouted as she began to shake Draco's unconscious body.

The boy behind bars was doubtful that any of this was going to have any satisfying results. "Are you sure he isn't dead, Hermione? "

Hermione turned around to look at the prisoner. "I'm positive because he is still breathing. He just didn't get enough air to his brain so he passed out." One tear rolled down her cheek. "If I wouldn't of stopped Lucius when I had, then he would be. But I shouldn't of let this happen either."

When Hermione turned back to Draco, she noticed his eyes were slightly open. "Draco?"

The first sign of light that Draco saw in the blackness was blinding. It didn't take him long to realize he was looking directly at one of the flickering torches in the dungeon. He kept his eyes barley open while they adjusted from the drastic change of darkness to light. Draco had heard Hermione say his name, but he couldn't find his voice to respond. His throat still held the memory of Lucius' forearm.

Hermione could see that Draco was going to be okay, but with the little amount of time they had before Voldemort arrived she didn't have any patience. "Draco, wake up!" she shouted before giving him a swift slap across the face. The contact of Hermione's hand and Draco's cheek had the result she was looking for.

Draco bolted upright and glared down at Hermione, who stayed kneeling on the ground. "That was absolutely uncalled for," he said in a hoarse voice. His brought his hand to his throat and massaged it while he spoke. "As if my throat wasn't already sore enough, you had to give me a stinging cheek as well?"

"Sorry, but we haven't much time. Voldemort could show up at any moment now. I'm sure he wouldn't like to arrive and find you unconscious and your father stupefied on the floor." Hermione waved her hand in the direction of Harry's cell.

Sure enough, there was his father lying motionless in front of the cell bars. "Why did you…" Draco cut himself off. He didn't know why Hermione had stopped Lucius from killing him and frankly, he didn't care. Now, she too, knew about whom he really worked for. He couldn't risk her turning on him at any moment. Draco looked over at Potter who was silently watching the two of them. He then looked back at Hermione who was now standing, looking at him with curious eyes. He was Harry's only hope of escaping.

Draco took a step away from Hermione as he pulled his wand out on her. She was quick to do the same, but Draco yelled, "Expelliarmus!" before she could do anything else. Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and skidded across the floor on the other side of the room. Her eyes widened as she stared at the tip of Draco's wand.

"Lower your wand, Malfoy!" Harry demanded from his cell.

"Lower _my_ wand? Potter, are you mental?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Malfoy, lower your wand or I will be forced to lower it for you."

"Honestly, Potter, if you weren't behind bars and unarmed, that could have been an actual threat; but seeing as that isn't the case –" but Draco was cut off by the most unexpected sound: laughter.

To his surprise Harry started laughing. "You're right about me being behind bars." Harry's laughter ceased abruptly and his tone turned threatening. " But that could easily be changed."

Draco tore his eyes away from Hermione and looked at Harry in his cell. He was standing, his wand sticking out between the bars, pointed directly at Draco. Draco, however, did not lower his wand. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked looking between the two former friends.

"Is what Lucius said true? Have you been working for Dumbledore?" asked Harry, ignoring Draco's question.

"No, my father just enjoys making up stories and then using them as reason to kill me. He gets some kind of sick, twisted kick out of it."

Harry glared at Draco. "Stop being a smart ass and just answer the question, Malfoy."

Draco didn't say a word. He looked over at Hermione. He locked his icy, blue eyes with her curious, brown ones. "Yes, its true."

Hermione stood at the other end of Draco's wand shocked. "WHAT? How long has this been going on?"

Draco kept his wand pointed at Hermione. He couldn't tell if she was angry, happy, or still trying to process this new information. He glanced over at Harry, whose wand was still at the ready. "Potter, now that you know we're on the same side, you can lower your wand."

Harry shook his head. "Not until you lower yours."

"I'm not even pointing it at you!" Draco was not only getting mad, but he was totally and utterly confused. "Its _her_ you should be pointing your wand at. She is the reason you're here in the first place!" Draco paused and then realized the obvious question he should be asking. "How do you even have a wand anyways? What the _hell_ is going on?"

While Draco was playing twenty questions, Hermione had retrieved her wand. "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand and in the direction of Harry's cell.

"Draco," Hermione said as she walked over to retrieve his wand, "Before we tell you anything, you need to calm down." Draco was surprised to see Hermione walk over to him and hold out his wand. He snatched it up quickly, but kept it at the ready.

"Well, now I know who Dumbledore's confidential, but reliable source is." Harry muttered as he stowed his wand back into the pocket of his robe. He looked back up at Draco glaring. "You know, you almost blew the whole plan for us?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "_Us_?"

"Yes, Draco, _us_: Harry, Ron, and myself. We don't have much time to explain the plan in depth, but you need to believe us." Hermione's eyes were now teary eyed and pleading.

Draco didn't know what to think. Hermione had: become a Death Eater; killed thousands of Muggles; gave Harry to Voldemort; and now is telling him it was all some plan the trio had cooked up. He looked over at Harry. He seemed tired, but otherwise unharmed. Then again he did still have his wand on him and it would have been odd for him to defend her after she had turned him in. Plus, knowing now that Hermione had stopped Lucius from killing him after knowledge of him working for the Order had slipped was another reason to consider their story. At the present moment, he found no reason not to believe them.

"Fine. Just tell me what on earth is going on here."

Hermione's body relaxed at bit. "Before we do, I need you to promise me one thing."

Draco rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous; but he had to know their "big plan". "Fine, what is it?" he sighed.

"I want you to promise that you will leave and take Lucius with you."

"Like hell I will."

"Oh, God, Malfoy," sighed Harry. "Don't be so stupid. I think passing out might have given you brain damage."

"Shut it, Potter."

"Think about it. Lucius said that Voldemort was the one informed him about you and Dumbledore. If he shows up to kill me with you still here and Lucius lying on the floor, he is going to suspect something is up. The two of you are going to have to leave before he gets here either way!"

"Okay, whatever," Draco said, gritting his teeth. He promised to leave, but he never promised he wouldn't come back.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes after Draco's departure when the mark on Hermione's arm began to burn. She had just stood up to disapparate when the pain ceased and two popping sounds echoed through the room. She looked over to find Voldemort and Wormtail.

Voldemort glanced over at Harry in the cell. He face twisted into a smirk when he noticed he was awake. "Granger, I must commend you on your excellent work. You will be greatly rewarded for your services." Hermione responded with a slight bow as she smiled.

He turned to Harry who glaring at him, clutching the bars of his cell. Voldemort walked over to the cell, clicking his tongue. "Looks like you've got yourself into quiet the pickle, haven't you, Potter?"

Harry didn't respond. His hands gripped the bars tighter, causing his knuckles to turn white.

Voldemort's blood red eyes narrowed. "You have been nothing but a thorn in my side since that fateful night. A thorn so deep, it caused more pain than I could have ever imagined. I recovered from the wound you – the thorn – had created; but countless attempts to remove you have been futile. Tonight I'm going to remove that thorn…permanently." He took a step closer to the cell; a ruby gleam growing in his narrow eyes. His tone became more threatening than before. "You've escaped me through sheer luck in the past, Potter, but tonight, your luck has run out."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and held it into the air. He swished the wand in the air and the room around them dissolved into tiny specs of color. When the specs reunited, they were standing on top of a hill. With a satisfied smile, Voldemort kept his wand at the ready. He watched as Harry looked around at his surroundings.

"I believe you know where we are?"

Once again there was no response from the raven-haired boy. Harry's body was stiff, but alert. His narrowed emerald eyes, speckled with bits of sapphire, locked on Voldemort's ruby ones.

The sound of popping noises filled the air as Death Eaters started to arrive; enclosing Voldemort and Harry in the center of a black ring. All of them bowed as one to their Lord when everyone seemed to be present.

"I thought this particular location would be a fitting place for you to die. You were, in fact, supposed to have died here twenty years ago." A smile grew across his distorted face; the dark red gleam in his eyes seemed to glow like fire. "But mommy isn't here to save you now." A sea of laughter erupted from the Death Eaters that encircled them. Voldemort's own, maniacal chuckle could be heard.

"Now," Voldemort said, addressing his Death Eaters. "Most of you are wondering why I have summoned you here tonight. There were very few of you that responded to my call the night I returned to power. For the majority of you believe I had met my downfall, here, at this very location." Voldemort's hand gestured to the area around him. "Why would you believe such a thing? You all knew the steps I took to become immortal. What I met here, that night, was not my downfall, but a set back.

"Those few, loyal, Death Eaters that were present, witnessed the duel between Potter and me. Once again, while attacking Potter, a strange, unforeseen, occurrence happened. Normally when two wizards are dueling and two spells that are cast at the same time collide, nothing happens." Unconsciously, Voldemort began to tinker with the wand between his two scaly hands. "But when this occurred during the duel with Potter, our wands became connected by – what appeared to be – a golden thread. The connection of the two wands caused both wands to shake in our hands. Why this was happening, at the time, I did not know.

"Potter and I were then lifted into the air; and carried to another part of the cemetery. This one thread connecting our wands began to split; multiplying itself, which eventually formed a golden dome around us. A glowing bead appeared on the thread connecting the wands. When the bead came in contact with my wand, shadows of my past victims appeared. The dome disappeared when Potter broke the thread that linked our wands together, but the shadows did not. They closed on me, blocking Potter from view; which allowed him to escape.

"Now, I am informing you all about the events of that night for a reason. I am aware that some of you are questioning my abilities…my power. After all, how could a full-grown wizard be incapable of killing a one-year-old and then that same baby thirteen years later? By now, I believe everyone knows of the ancient magic that had protected Harry Potter when he was a baby. The question still remains how I failed to kill a fourteen-year-old boy.

"It seems that the core of our wands are both made from a phoenix 's feather. In fact, the feathers that our wands possess are from the same phoenix. The reason the golden thread and the shadows of victims appeared during our duel was because of _Priori Incantatem_ – the Reverse Spell Effect. It happens when two brother feathers are forced to fight against each other. Tonight, I have made sure the events that occurred during the night at the graveyard will not be repeated.

Voldemort whipped around to face Harry; his robes swooshing in the air at the sudden movement. "I have brought you all here to prove to you that I am fully capable of disposing of Harry Potter."

He lifted his wand in the air and pointed it at Harry, who did nothing but shut his eyes. "_Avada_ – "

Voldemort was cut off by the sound of a screeching bird. Everyone's eyes, including Harry, looked toward the sky. A black falcon was swooped from the air, scratching Voldemort's right eye with its sharp talons. He screamed, more from shock than pain, as blood began to run down his cheek.

The falcon landed on the ground next to Harry's feet. The Death Eaters were just about to interfere when Harry threw something on the ground, covering him in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to find two Harry Potters standing where one once stood. Voldemort's good eye widened; even through the blood on his disfigured face, one could see how dumbfounded he really was.

Both Harry's smirked at the Dark Lord, their wands at the ready. "Now which Harry Potter were you referring to?" the Harry on the left asked.

"I think he was talking about you," said the Harry on the right.

"Maybe," he laughed, "but who knows!"

Voldemort yelled out in frustration. "I'll just have to kill you both!" He whipped out his wand and fired a green spark in the direction of the two Harrys. Because he only had one good eye, he missed, hitting one of the Death Eaters behind them; who hit the ground with a thud.

As the Dark Lord fired more curses, missing both Harrys each time, the Death Eaters had started firing curses amongst themselves. Voldemort, seeing this out of one eye, turned to look at what had caused the uproar in the circle; which started to disperse as the black figures began to fall. Confused, he turned back to his goal. He turned, so his right eye was focused on the Harry on the right. He aimed his wand and as he fired a green spark, Harry fired a red one.

The gold thread that appeared in the graveyard appeared again, connecting the two wands. Voldemort's eyes gleamed with joy; now he knew which was the real Harry Potter.

The other Harry watched intently as the two wizards were slowly lifted into the air. After they rose about a foot he yelled, "NOW!"

Harry pulled his wand up with all his might, breaking the thread that bonded his wand with Voldemort's. As they fell to the ground the other Harry aimed his wand at the Dark Lord and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

When Voldemort and Harry hit the ground, Harry sat up, but Voldemort did not. "Do you think he's dead?" he asked the other as he helped him off the ground.

He shrugged and then shot a red spark, which whizzed right by his twin's ear, knocking out an approaching Death Eater. Then pointed his wand at the Voldemort. "_Incendio._" The Dark Lord's body caught fire and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. "He is now," he said gravely.

Both Harry's looked around them. Most of the Death Eaters were gone, but the few left lowered their hoods. The people left standing were no Death Eaters at all – they were all members of the Order; including Hermione and Draco.

Draco followed Hermione as she ran up to the two Harrys and took them both into a tight embrace. "I can't believe we pulled this off!" she said with a sigh of relief. She stepped back to get a good look at them. "Good thing that Polyjuice Potion is starting to wear off, Ron. You know I love you Harry, but seeing two of you side by side is a bit freaky."

Harry smiled looking over at Ron. "Oh, so that's what I'd look like with red hair?"

"I'd say you would look absolutely preposterous and that scar would look more hideous than it does now." Draco decided to throw in his two cents whether or not the trio wanted to hear it. Harry glared over at the blonde-haired boy as Ron's body stiffened and his ears turned pink.

Harry stuck out the wand in his hand. "Give my wand back, Ron" Ron took his wand from Harry's hand and replaced it with Harry's wand.

"A-hem." The four of them turned to see Dumbledore and the rest of the order staring at them.

"Harry," Dumbledore's face looked anything but amused, "I don't know what you think you were doing. Do you know the danger you put your friends in? Having Ron pose as you being captured by Voldemort? And especially Miss Granger; imagine what could have happened to her if they found out this was all part of a plan to bring down Voldemort." Harry's head sunk to the ground.

"Please, sir, it wasn't –"

"Miss Granger, allow me to finish." He took a deep breath. "The next time the three of you cook up a plan like this, it would be greatly appreciated if you would fill me in on the details." A smile broke out on his face. "I must congratulate you all on a job well done. It takes true Gryffindors to do what the three of you have done!"

The trio looked up at Dumbledore, their faces beaming.

"Sorry for going behind your back, sir," said Harry. "We thought it was such a good idea and knew you wouldn't let us go through with it because how dangerous it was."

Dumbledore's smile never faltered. "Very true, Harry. But it was a risk you and your friends were willing to take together. Granted, we all believed Hermione to be an actual Death Eater."

Hermione's face fell and her head dropped. "Probably because of all of those muggles in the earthquake." Tears began to fall from her cheeks. "I didn't even do that many spells and look what happened!"

"Believe it or not, Hermione," Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I checked into it. A natural earthquake occurred around the times you and Mr. Malfoy were casting the spells. It wouldn't matter if the two of you cast one each, the result of the earthquake would have been just the same. It was a disaster all on its own."

Hermione's puffy eyes looked up at the headmaster, her face glowing. Her body relaxed, as if an invisible weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Good, I could barely take it thinking I caused that many deaths. Who knows how long I cried thinking about it."

"I knew you weren't crying over some dead cat!"

"Yeah, sure ya did, Draco," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "What did you do with Lucius?"

"I brought his ass back to Azkaban. I'm sure the dementors were glad to have him back." Draco let tried not to smile as they though of the dementors taunting his father with a kiss (not that he would ever want them to actually perform it on him). "Did you really find out that you were half-blood? Or was that all just part of 'the plan'?"

"Does it matter?" she snapped?

"No, just curious, that's all."

"I'm Muggle-born, Draco, that's never going to change." He nodded his head in response. He could really care less what she was at this point.

Everyone took one last look at the smoking ashes that were once Voldemort before returning home. The Dark Lord was gone, Hermione wasn't a Death Eater, and Dumbledore was still alive; unfortunately Snape was too. THE END!

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's it, that's the story. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it so…that's what came out. I think it sounds good. Hope you don't think the ending is as bad as I do. LoL. I had that part planned out..I just didn't know how to close the story! Everything is in there, I think. Oh well. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. I've moved twice since my last one…so its hard to find time. But now I have plenty. Look out for one-shots…I have a plot bunny that's dying to get out. 


End file.
